A Mutant Witch
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Ember is a mutant and a witch, attending Hogwarts ten months out of the year and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters the other two months, mysteries surround her as she tries to control her magic and the feral side of her mutation. Why does Harry Potter's scent trigger something within her that has nothing to do with her creation?
1. Chapter 1

Ember sat in the windowsill of her room, in the mansion where she spent two months of the year while the other ten months were spent in a magical school, namely Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was looking at the other students were out using their powers in the form of games; she was flexing her adamantium claws.

"Ember, come on, it's the last day before you head back to school" One of the kids yelled up to her.

Ember stood up and shut the window; she did not want to be near her fellow students, she was not going to be here much longer, so why bother interacting with them. She remembered what brought her to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters; she was project X-24, released to kill Wolverine and X-23. She thought at first it would be easy then she ran into Xavier and he just looked at her.

Ember did not know what he did, but somehow he erased the programming that made her kill by order. She remembered everything else but now she had free will to choose what she wanted to do with her life.

It took almost a year before she could even react normally to the other students here then she got her letter from Hogwarts.

She had been going to Hogwarts for two years now, and the school kept adding questions to part of her that had the gene to be a witch.

Charles Xavier taught her the basic skills of reading, writing, and math. While the others help her become more open to other people.

Ember left her room, going toward the kitchen to get something to drink, the only of the teachers that she didn't have some form of a relationship with was Logan, her father for all intends and purposes.

As she walked in to the kitchen, she heard what sounded like an argument between Scott and Logan.

"What is going on?" Ember questioned as she went to the fridge. "Not that I care about your petty arguments."

"Nothin' important, kiddo, you packed up for that school of yours?" Logan asked her while taking a drag from his cigar.

"Logan, how many times have we told you not to smoke inside the manor!?" Scott yelled at him.

"Mostly, I just have to get new textbooks and stock on supplies." Ember answered "And about two million times, since I arrived here. But since when does he listen to you?"

Logan just smiled and walked out of the room and Scott shook his head and turned to Ember "and you young lady need to stop encouraging him, he's already enough trouble as is."

"Forgive me from being sired from his DNA, so technically, Logan is my father, so I have to side with him." Ember retorts, she had just as much fun teasing Scott and Logan did. Ember got her drink and tossed the bottle cap in to the jar, she kept in the corner of the room.

Ember looked at Scott, "If you want Logan to stop, you shouldn't push him." She turned and left the kitchen heading back to her room.

She went over to her dresser, and spotted the parchment that was the permission ship for Hogsmeade Village, parent/guardian signature required. She was not sure if she would give this to Professor Xavier to sign or just forget the whole thing. She grabbed the slip and headed to out the door to the Professor's office/classroom.

As she neared the door, she heard the professor's voice "Yes Ember, come on in."

"Should have known, I can't hide anything from you." Ember stated dryly, she entered and stood at the door.

"Now Ember, you know for a fact that I would never read your mind, I will respect your privacy." Professor Xavier answered

"And you agreed to keep a mental eye on me, just in case my primal side triggers again. But if you're not too busy, I was hoping you could sign my permission form." Ember replied as she crossed the room.

When she found out she was a witch, she also learned that Professor Xavier kept in friendly contact with a few wizards. Therefore, it did not surprise him any when one appeared in his office while he was tutoring her.

He took the piece of parchment and carefully read it "Well I see no problem in letting you go and it might be a good experience for you." He picked up a pen and signed the slip.

Ember was not sure if she would go but at least she has permission from the Professor, it still surprised a few housemates when she had told them that her summer home was a school as well.

Professor Xavier looked at her and asked, "So Ember, are you ready for the New Year did you choose your new classes well?"

"Yes, sir. I did." Ember answered honestly, she liked most of the classes, just not the teachers. She picked up the parchment and left the room, the professor gave her an encouraging smile and return to the work he was doing before she entered.

She went over to her desk and got her summer homework, looking over it once more, "If Snape doesn't like it, oh well." she put those in a folder that she had gotten, so she could keep track of her classes, she was the only one who did that.

She picked up her wand and looked it over 13 inches rose wood with a unicorn hair. She put it into her trunk, in the box that it came in. "I have everything packed, I think." She rechecked everything then double-checked. She closed the trunk and set aside, and flung herself on her bed, closing her eyes to try to sleep.

DarkPriestess66: I don't own anything, and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ember tapped her foot as she waited by Charles' private jet, which could be flown by Scott or Jean. But really, she was in a hurry, she had to shop in Diagon Alley before school started. Maybe she should learn how to fly the plane?

Jean walked in to view wearing her flight gear "Ready to get going, Ember?"

"Two hours ago." Ember replied harshly, but her attitude went unnoticed by Jean.

Ember was about to board when she stopped and started sniffing. "What's he doing?"

Jean looked around "who are you talking about?"

"Logan, his scent is getting closer." Ember answered confused

Logan walked onto the runaway, Ember could not tell if his expression was disagreeable or if he was getting a mental earful from the Professor.

"Okay, everyone on the plane ain't got all day for this and I for one want this trip done." He snapped at the both of them.

"Look who's getting all paternal, I didn't know you cared so much about me, _dad_." Ember stated sarcastically.

"Look kid, if we wasn't on a schedule I would haul you butt to the danger room." Logan growled

"Please, you don't scare me." Ember responds before turning on her booted foot and climbing up into the jet. She sat down in a seat buckling up. "Seriously, Logan, why are you tagging along?"

"Simple, just felt like it." Logan grunted

Ember shook her head and began reading Hogwarts A History.

Many hours later, they land in England. Jean landed the jet in a private airstrip that belonged to Xavier. Ember got off the jet, carrying her trunk. "Are you following me all the way to London?"

Logan and Jean didn't respond they only joined her, you would suppose that to the outside world, they looked like a family on an outing, but not for the fact that Jean was engaged to Scott Summers, and Logan was infatuated with the woman, at least in Ember's opinion. She did not understand the draw that males had to females or the reverse.

As soon, as the two mutants and one female clone were on the streets of London, Ember was the one who was leading the group, she knew where to go, she would have taken out her wand and used the knight bus but Jean, and Logan would not be able to come.

Ember stopped in front of abandon building, which was really the Leaky _Cauldron. _

Logan knew the building was there but his senses were saying there was nothing there. Ember motioned with her head, as she opened the building's door. The scent of liquor filled her sense of smell. She had grip the doorframe until she got used to the smell.

"Ah, Ember. Nice to see you again." Tom the bartender called out, once the mutant got her bearings again. "Room's ready for ya."

"Thanks Tom." Ember replied as she caught the key that Tom tossed at her. She has a room always set up for her at the Cauldron.

The small group walked up the stairs to Ember's room as they settled in Logan looked out the window.

Ember followed Logan's gaze, "Not much but you haven't seen all this world has to offer." she went over to her trunk and got her money pouch out, checking its contents, she needed to withdraw some coins first.

Logan turned and looked at his "daughter" "Kid, I've seen more in this world than I even remember not too much gonna surprise me anymore." He smirked as he lit a cigar.

"That's about to change, you aren't cloned from your DNA and a witch's." Ember remarked as she left her room, sliding down the railing, landing on the floor.

As she landed she heard a pair of voices "Bravo, bravo, once more we bow to your greatness." the two red heads clapped.

Ember looked up, "What are you doing here?" then she muttered so low that only Logan could hear her, "Not as great as the original."

"The same as you getting our supplies for the year plus a few things for fun." They both smiled at her.

"Pull pranks on me this year and I will put all your uniforms into the Black Lake." Ember growled then added silently, 'in shreds."

"Hey kiddo, these jokers bothering ya?" The elder mutant asked while puffing on his cigar.

"No, these idiots are two of my friends." Ember answered, "Fred, George, meet Jean Gray and Logan."

Ember turned to Logan and a silent conversation passed between them, Ember was telling him to behave or she will contact the Professor.

Jean just smile and waved her hand while Logan gave a smile that looked more at home on a wolf.

Ember watched Logan, ready to defend her friends if he deemed them a threat.

"So you two friends of Ember?" he spoke with a low growl.

Ember punched Logan in the back, while growing out a threat of her own "Behave."

Logan just smiles and raised his hands as if saying 'what'

"See you on the train." Ember replied before grabbing Logan by his shirt and dragging him out the back door into an alley.

"Forge; remind me to pick up a change of boxers later." One twin said to the other.

Ember growled at Logan, "They don't know, I'm a mutant. If you went all Wolverine all them, I couldn't ever show my face at school again!"

"No worries there, kid, I was just havin a bit of fun." He stands and looks at the wall once more.

Ember turns to the wall and pulled out her wand, which she has put in her back pocket once, she got into the pub. "Honestly..." she tapped the password on the bricks.

As the doorway opened, Jean gave a small chuckle as the cigar fell from Logan's lips.

Ember reached out caught the cigar, burning side up. "What was that about you seeing everything the world has to offer, before losing your memories?" Ember grounded the cigar into her palm, putting it out. "Please refine from smoking in here, you might set off an explosion."

She looked at the burn mark, as her healing factor kicked in.

"Kid you better not let anybody see you pull that trick more than once." He quietly growled out as he grabbed his cigar back.

"No sweat, I don't get hurt at school unless it's on accident, no one has witnessed my claws except the creatures in the forest." Ember replied

Logan just huffed and stormed in to the alley.

Ember looked at her list of books and what ingredients she was missing from her potion kit. They walked down the alley, they saw all the shops there some sounds so weird that that they had to step in just to see what they sold.

Ember shook her head, she was glad that Jean was telepathic, so she went on to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. Logan looked a bit green as the smell of the shop hit him for the first time.

"I think that's the same expression, I had the first time." Ember laughed as she sucked in more air through her teeth. The look on the feral's face was just promise one thing when she got back to the manor.

"I'm in trouble." Ember groaned but she hurried and gathered what she needed.

She heard Jean in her mind _'Don't I'll calm him down before you come back'_

'_Doesn't mean he's going to forget._' Ember thought back, as she went to the bookstore.

They all walked in to the shop and began gathering her books for the year. Jean found a book on mental magic while Logan found a book of beast of the American north.

"I take those two as well." Ember sighed as she placed her textbooks on the counter so the bookkeeper can mark them down as sold.

The two adults looked at her and gave a nod of thanks.

"Just don't except me to buy books for the whole school." Ember stated

"Of course, not that would be silly." Jean just smiled and Logan grunted then his head snapped up and he put a finger to his lips.

Three years of physical training, then her programming from her incubation chamber kicked in, her eyes swept the bookstore for danger.

He move to the far bookshelf and disappeared behind it. They both heard a yelp and a cry of pain from a voice she knew all too well.

Ember went over to Logan. She saw Logan holding the two red heads once more in his hands.

"Logan, drop them." Ember ordered

Logan gave them one last shake then let them drop "Don't try stalking till you know I won't hear ya now beat it."

"They are just pranksters; they always try to figure out my secrets." Ember reasoned "and I bet they're trying to figure out how we know each other."

Logan growled once more. "Don't care if you wanted them to know you would have told them."

"Where's the fun in that, I don't have my very own Sabertooth to knock around." Ember retorts. "They're just kids no matter magical or normal; they will try to get into something."

Jean stepped in "that's it behave the both of you its late and I'm hungry let go eat."

Ember nods, with silent thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean, you're seeing me off to the train!?" Ember snarled as she packed up her gear as the day to go back to Hogwarts had finally arrived.

"I mean I'm going with you to the train and that's final." The male feral shot out.

Ember stared at Logan trying to figure out what going on in the guy's adamantium covered skull.

Jean just gave a look that said just go with it for once.

Ember was still confused but shrugged "whatever." She guessed that the Professor threatened him. The three of them, the female feral mutant didn't mind Jean seeing her off, but it unnerved her to have Logan, who she was cloned from to tag along to a taxi to King's Cross Station.

They got to the station and saw that it was a mad house with people and noises.

Ember was pushing her trolley cart, as she weaved her way through the masses, as she got to pillar nine and ten.

Logan grabbed the trunk and turned to Ember "So which way, kid, don't want to miss the train."

"Follow my lead," Ember mutters as she looked like she was just going to lead on the pillar and then slipped through and ended up on platform 9 ¾

Logan and Jean followed and seen a large steam engine that had gold lettering that read, Hogwarts Express.

"So this is how you get to school every year nice seems homey." Logan commented taking another pull of his cigar.

"Yeah, train ride lasts all day." Ember replied as she loaded her trunk on the train with all the others. She turned back to Logan and Jean unsure because this first for her to have Logan see her off. She went and hugged Jean as she seen many children supposedly her own age do with their parents or guardians.

"Well have a good year and try to stay out of trouble" he ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, I think" Ember responds, as she boarded the train. She told Jean mentally how to leave. She found an empty compartment and sat down. Thinking that maybe Logan really did care about her in some way other than a student-teacher relationship, they had.

As she settled down in the compartment she heard a voice " Oh Sorry i thought this car was empty." The boy squeaked out.

Ember turned and saw the boy; he had messy black hair, green eyes under glasses held together with tape, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "It's okay, you can sit with me."

The boy nodded his head "thanks I hope I'll not bother you." He said in a very soft voice.

"You're a first year, aren't you?" Ember questions, as she watched the boy, she sniffed and recognized part of his scent, but why would he smell like her.

He gave an awkward smile and nodded once more he was trying not to look at her. "Yes ma'am."

"Save the ma'am stuff for the Professors that are females, I'm a student like you, by the way the name's Ember." Ember replied and introduced herself at the same time.

"I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you so what year are you in." Harry responds

Ember tried to place this kid, she didn't know him, and with the way he was acting, he wasn't a clone. "Third year."

"Really that's so cool I hope I do well in this school." He squeaked out in excitement

"Yeah, I have to do well or else I will hear about it from my other headmaster." Ember replied, why was she talking to this kid, she didn't really converse with anyone, without being spoken to first.

"Other headmaster you mean there is more than one at the school." Harry questioned

"No, there's only one at Hogwarts, I should have explained first, I live in two different boarding schools, Hogwarts, and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Ember explained, "Professor Xavier is my guardian."

The kid nodded his head and went to look out the window Ember watched the kid and could tell he wasn't from a happy home.

Ember decided she should let this kid, know about who she really was. "Harry, do you know about mutants?"

He nodded his head "My uncle says they're a menace but i think some of them are so cool." His face lights up a bit at the thought.

Ember smirked, "This is going be easier than I thought. I'm a mutant as well as a witch."

"Really wicked" then he looks a bit scared, " Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Three claws slid out from Ember's hand, "Trust me, kid. These claws won't ever hurt you."

He leaned in closer and studied them "Wow bloody wicked don't it hurt with them coming out like that."

"Everytime, but I got a healing factor, so it's easy to deal with them. You could say I take after both my parents that way." Ember answered as the claws retracted back into her hand.

The kid leans back with a sad look on his face turning back to the window.

Ember looked at him, "Truth is, I never met my mom, I bet she doesn't know I exist. I just met the man that shares his DNA with me."

"Yeah I know how you feel I don't know either of my folks they died little after I was born." Harry replied

Ember wondered just how much to reveal to this kid, that she was by programming a natural killer, nah that would frighten him. "I'm sure that Xavier can pull some tight strings to let you come to the States to his school if you want?"

"Really that would be nice but I don't want to be a bother plus I don't know if my aunt and uncle would let me." He sighed and looked out the window once more.

'_I will see what I can do_,' Xavier's voice sounded in Ember's mind. Ember growled but felt touched.

Harry eeped at the growl and slid back further in to his seat.

"Sorry about that, I don't like when Professor X checks in on me." Ember explains, "He's a telepath, and has a machine that connects him to all mutants, I'm sure he has learned to speak through it as well."

Harry nodded still looking a bit pale.

"Growling is just part of who I am; I'm not as bad as Logan." Ember replied, she looked at the door, "Someone's coming."

They both turned to the door and saw a red head kid look in to the room "sorry elsewhere else is full up mind if I kind yeah"

"Get in here, Weasley." Ember stated, giving a small smile and waved her hand "Plenty of room, have a seat."

Ember stared out the window as she thought about her life all three years of it, she had awoken after her induced sleep in her chamber, to find herself staring up at strange people in lab coats, she did not know it at the time, but they were scientists they were tasked to clone Project Wolverine. Only down side was that the genome that had been saved from Project Wolverine was too badly damaged and couldn't clone the person himself, however there was enough DNA markers to make a female genetic match to Wolverine…that one had been X-23 or Laura as she was going by now. However, Ember was the next one down she was known as X-24. Her only mission was to kill Wolverine and Laura. However, her maternal genome came from some unknown female, who did not know what she had done.

The red head looked at Ember and gave a small wave looking a bit pale. "You're that Ember girl my brothers are always talking about."

"Which one? If Percy has been talking, it's all lies." Ember replied.

Ron just smiles and shakes his head "No, it's the twins but I still have trouble believing half the stuff they said."

Ember raised an eyebrow, "Those two are upset that they can't pull a fast one on me."

"That's fine but what I want to know it who was the bloke with you that scared them so much." Ron answered

"Oh, that was Logan." Ember replied unsure how to answer how she and Logan were related.

"Really the way they were talking he was some demon you summoned and tamed." He snickered at his brothers.

"No, Logan's human, I think." Ember replied

Ron saw Harry for the first time. "Hi I'm Ron Weasley nice to meet ya mate."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron's jaw drops and he stammered for about a minute "You're really him, do you really have it."

"Have what?" Ember questioned

"The Scar." Ron answered

"Oh that.." Harry answered as he lifted his bangs with one hand, showing the scar.

Ember looked unimpressed.

"Wicked, so I heard you were raised by muggles how was that like." Ron asked

Harry shook his head, "I do not want to talk about it."

Ember's keen sense of smell, told her more than the boy's words did, something was wrong with his family life.

Ron just nodded and moved on asking about what kind of classes they might have trying to include Ember in the talk.

"First and Second years don't get to chose their classes, not until you're in Third Year." Ember explained; she rubbed her knuckles, where her claws would come out.

Harry just nodded and then asked, "Growing up in a magical family you must know a lot all ready."

"Doesn't work that way, but Fred gave me a spell to turn my rat Scabbers yellow." Ron replied

Harry sat up closer and looks eager to see more magic.

Ron cleared his throat as Scabbers was in an empty candy box, apparently, the boys had a feast, and Ember didn't even realize that the trolley cart came by. Suddenly the door slide open, and a busy haired girl stuck her head in, "Anyone see a toad a boy named Neville lost one."

Ember could find it in a heartbeat but she didn't think the toad would survive the encounter. The girl dared Ron to perform magic, and turns out it didn't work, then she shown off and fixed Harry's glasses.

Ron huffed and Harry beamed at his glasses being fixed.

"Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter!" the girl exclaims

Harry blushes and looks away from them.

Ember couldn't help herself, she bounced in her seat and spread her arms out and exclaimed "And I'm Ember!"

The boys tried hard not to laugh but it was a lost battle, as the girl's face looked both embarrassed and insulted at the same time.

Ember stared at the girl, "I do know of Harry's assumed past, but do you think it would be unwise to shout out his name like he's some celebrity? I don't worship the ground that Charles Xavier rolls on."

The girl just huffed and stood up and stormed out the car.

"Scott was right; I have no control over my mouth." Ember sighed as she got up and got her backpack out of the compartment.

Harry just smiled. "Don't know who Scott is but I say you were brilliant you save me a bit of embarrassment.

"Scott is a teacher at my other school." Ember answered

"Well I for one hope I don't get in to the same house as her." was all Ron said.

"Well you don't have a choice, I'm going to the lavatory to change, so you two can change in here, just draw the curtains." Ember explained, and then she might pay a visit to Fred and George and apologize for Logan's feral behavior.

After changing into her uniform, she found the twins in the car in front of them chatting with their friend Lee Jordan. She tapped on the window before opening the door.

Lee waved at Ember "Hey girl good to see you again had a good summer?" The twins waved as well still looking a bit out of sorts.

"There was a summer? I was swamped in my other course work." Ember replied, "But I had a pretty good one."

"Well glad to hear still think you're mad for going to school during the summer." Lee replied

"Where else am I supposed to live during break?" Ember asked, "Well, I just wanted to apologize for Logan's brash behavior."

The twins just smiled and shook their heads. "Don't worry, we got over it, so just don't even think about it."

"I just wanted to apologize, Logan is something else. You're lucky; he didn't pull his own trick out of his sleeves." Ember replied she decided if she were ever going to have a closer friendship, she would have to tell these three about what she was just not all the truth just yet. "I've got something to confess." She sat down, and stared at her hands, "I don't know how to explain this, so you would understand."

Fred just looked at her a smirked. "You're in love with flint and are going to propose to him."

"I rather kiss the giant squid." Ember growled "No, I'm not joking," she sighed and showed them what she couldn't put into words.

As the claws slid out of her hand, the three wizards jumped back and looked a bit panicked by the sight, finally George broke the silence "well that does help a little."

Ember shook her head, "And yes, it does hurt when they come out." She retracted her claws. "Professor Xavier said that it was up to me if I wanted people to know about me." She looked up, "This is what I am."

The trio looked and then pulled her in to a hug. "Well that about the coolest thing ever but not as important as this year's cup."

Ember nods, "Not to change the subject, what did you tell your brother about me?"

"Not much just how athletic you are and how we try all year long to find out your secret." George replied

"Now you know, I might wait to tell your brother, so you're lips are sealed I don't want parents thinking, I'm going to start shredding apart the other students." Ember replied before standing up.

"Don't worry, love, your secret safe with us till you give the okay to talk" Fred stated as the others just nod in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Ember left the group and went back to her car in time to see three other first years run out the car grumbling about a rat and getting back at the blood traitor.

"What in the name of Merlin?" Ember questioned, as she had to press her back into the wall of the train to avoid being ran over. She entered into the compartment. She sat down, crossing her legs.

The boys were in their robes and looking a bit disheveled.

"Do I even want to know?" Ember questioned

Harry was pissed and mumbling something that might make Logan chuckle. "That jerk Malfoy was trying to think I had no brain or something."

"Let me guess, he made you choose between pure bloods and traitors?" Ember inquired rubbing her knuckles as it something pained her.

Harry nods and looks at her hands he taps his hands while looking at her.

"Side effect of something that happened to me when I was younger then you." Ember explained "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay, if you say so." Harry replied then looks at the stack of chocolate frog card in front of him.

Ember went back to looking out the window, she thought why harry smelled so familiar to her. Trying to figure out the reason.

"Hey Ember, you collect these as well?" Ron asked

Ember blinked as she was recalled to the present. "No, I do not collect those cards."

"Oh, so what do you do for fun when you're not in class?" Ron asked while helping Harry sort his new cards.

_Danger Room, level twelve. _ Ember thought. "I attend a different boarding school during summer break."

"What you go to school all year round that's mental." Ron replied

"I got that from Fred and George." Ember replied, "Truth is, I'm an orphan, I don't know who my parents were."

Ron looks down and apologizes just then a voice calls out Hogsmeade Station next stop.

The train stopped, Ember grinned. "Have fun on your next part of entering school." She went and joined the other returning students heading for the carriages.

The boys stand and get ready to head out and wave to Ember as well.

Ember rode in the same carriage as Fred, George, and Lee.

The four of them talk about anything that came to mind the twins looked a bit more excited than normal.

"My claws are off limits." Ember muttered

"Never thought about it love just happy that our little brother in finally here." George stated with a wide grin on his.

"You're just hoping that you'll get to pull pranks on him." Ember accused

"We do that anyway but truth is we really are glad." Fred said in a happy tone

"I envy you two," Ember whispered

"Don't be mum asked use to make sure Ron does adjust well and that cuts the fun in half." George replied

"Not what I meant." Ember explains, "I mean you have siblings, you're close to; you have a family. I do not."

"Well you're an orphan, you just might and not know it yet I bet you do have someone out there." Lee replied

Ember pressed her lips; they all believed her cover story so much. Would they accept her after learning that she was a science experiment?

They get to the school grounds and file out to the great hall.

Ember sat down at the Gryffindor table, thinking of what the Sorting Hat read in her mind during her first year. She remembers how long the hat took in finding the right house for her given that her personality had her fit in to two of the houses.

As older students chatted among themselves, asking what the others did over the summer, or just simply waiting for the Welcoming Feast to begin, Ember was the one who was the hungriest, since she did not have anything on the train ride here.

The new students walked into the great hall, she saw Harry and Ron standing in line.

The Sorting Hat was brought in; Ember did not really care about most of the other new students. The bushy haired girl; Ember heard her name to be Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor. Once Harry's name was called, Ember's acute hearing caught every word that was spoken between Hat and boy. She was shocked as the hat's words were so close to hers.

Finally, the hat shouted out Gryffindor.

The table started clapping the loudest, and the twins were chanting how the House got Potter. Ember fought the urge to slap them upside the head.

Harry sat down near the middle trying to hide and blushing as if he were a Weasley.

Ember looked over, as Harry was near her and Percy.

"Don't worry, they will get over it." Ember whispered to Harry. "Want a play by play for Ron's sorting?"

Harry stared at her then whispered back" How are you gonna do that?"

"Part of what I am, is that I have acute hearing." Ember whispered back, aware that Percy was trying to hear what she was talking about with Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded his head "Does that mean you heard what the hat said to me?"

Ember nods an affirmative before she glanced over and saw Ron stepping up toward the hat. Ember whispered every word said by the hat until she stopped and Ron was placed in Gryffindor.

Harry was snickering as Ron sat down near them as well.

"What's so funny Harry did I miss a joke?" Ron asked finally.

Ember dug in once the sorting was over, and the feast appeared.

"Nothing, just something Ember was telling me." Harry answered

Ron shook his head and grabbed a plate dug in as well. The meal passed nicely until a ghost sat next to the group.

"Hello, Sir Nick." Ember greeted, her secret was safe among the ghosts. They found out last year and promised not to tell any among the living.

"Miss Ember, so nice to see you once more I take your time in the colonies was pleasant?" Sir Nick inquired

Ember just smiled, as many times as she explained that the US has not been called the colonies in a few hundred years, he just does not seem to listen. "Very fine, thank you. Do you honestly think I'm not going to show up every year?"

"Well I never know our sense of time is a bit different from yours." The ghost answered with a chuckled.

"Not so different then you might think." Ember responds, she knew there was a good chance that she would outlive all her friends, the only one who would stay by her side was Logan. She stood up after she was finished, Percy would be in charge of showing the first years where their common room was at. "See you later."

Her two new friends' wave. "See you in the common room." Harry called back.

Ember gave a feral grin, as she left the school, she had plenty of time before curfew, and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore knew that as a feral mutant, she needed to be outside for a few hours, she is one of the reasons that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden along with the creatures living there.

The moment, she was at the edge of the forest, she started to sprint, and releasing the strength and speed, her mutation had given her. She stopped in the middle of the forest, sniffing as she looked around, her claws slide out, and she braced herself. She heard the centaurs running and every once in a while she see a unicorn.

"So wild one, you came back once more; I would have thought you have tried of our game by now." The elder centaur spoke as he knocked an arrow.

Ember's eyes glowed with happiness at seeing her friend. "I would never tire of the hunt, old one."

The centaur drew back his string and let loose an arrow then took off for the tree line.

Ember sliced the arrow, and gave chase, she would never kill the centaurs, and she would just track them. The elders of the herd agreed to let her be the hunter so their young could learn to hide and protect themselves. She hit the tree line just as three more arrows hit the ground behind her. She let out a howl of joy as she knew the new ones always made the same first move.

Ember was fully enjoying herself, when she stopped and grinned, "Game over, I smell you." She spun toward the centaur, claws inches from his heart. This one was a young stallion, not fully grown yet.

The colt stomped his hoof and lowered his bow. "Just wait till next time; I'll last longer, wild one." He groaned at the lost.

"I look forward to it." Ember replied, as her claws retracted, "Has your herd gain any new members over the summer?"

He smiled and nodded "Three colts and a filly but they're still too young to join in our games but one colt may just mark you this year."

Ember shook her head, "I look forward to meeting them later on, but I think I must head back, I would hate to climb through the window."

She ran back to the castle and made her way up to Gryffindor Tower and the common room, she saw harry talking with some of the other boys but he looked a bit stressed out.

The same feeling came over her, "What's going on?"

Harry turned to her" Oh nothing, Ember, we were just talking about our homes that's all." He gave a nervous laugh.

Ember could tell he was lying, but did not push him. She could feel holes being burned into the back of her head; she turned. "What do you need, Percy?"

"Where did you run off to this time, Ember? You do this every year and you cut it closer to curfew every time don't make me start taking points from you." Percy droned on to her.

"You can't do that, because I have special permission from Professor Dumbledore to leave whenever I need too, as long as I stay within school grounds." Ember replied

"That's still no excuse you're setting a bad example for the first years." He huffed and stormed up the stairs.

Ember shook her head, "If he knew where I went, I never hear the end of it." she looked over at the twins, wondering if she should take back what she said about her claws.

Harry just shook his head "If he don't learn to relax he'll have an ulcer bigger than my uncle."

"Only got two more years of dealing with Perce." Ember replies, as she headed for the girls' side. "Have a good sleep; you're going to need it."

"See you in the morning Ember." The kid waved and made his way to his rooms.

Ember went to the bed that she had claimed as her own, she shared her dorm with other girls, which was about the same as the mansion, and the girls were sitting up talking about everything girly.

One girl finally got to the point everyone was thinking about. "Oh my goodness isn't so grand to have the harry potter in our house almost makes me wish I was a first year again just to try and win his heart."

Ember gagged.

"What's your problem Ember don't you want to be Mrs. Harry Potter?" A different girl asked.

"You do know, I have no idea who my birth parents are, right? Who knows I could be related to Harry for all I know, so no I do not want that." Ember answers, "And he's eleven for Merlin's Stake, he wouldn't into girls for another four years."

"All the better you get him interested in you early then you're the obvious choice for a girlfriend." The first girl spoke with a dreamy grin on her face.

"Besides if I did like any boys, I want them older." Ember commented

The other girls in her room all turned their heads to her and leaned in closer. "So is there boy you like huh?"

"No." Ember honestly answered, she just was not on the same level as the girls physically her own age. Not that they would ever know, that she was just three years out of her incubation chamber.

"Don't worry you'll find someone I just know it I see the way some of the boys look at you." The girl said.

Ember just shook her head, and pulled the curtains closed on her bed, so she could change and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Ember woke and got dressed and made her way down to the common room. She reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw a sight the made her laugh.

The feral witch stared at the scene before her, unable to figure out why she was laughing. She shook her head, and went back upstairs; she grabbed a piece of parchment, and wrote down a note for Professor McGonagall.

After she wrote the note to McGonagall, she made her way to the great hall to eat a light breakfast. She sat down at the table, and her plate appeared before her, she grinned the elves knew her well. She quickly ate and headed out the room just as she heard peeves teasing another first year.

"In a hurry, for class to begin?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Not really, I wanted to be the first in here." She held up the folded parchment.

McGonagall took the parchment and read it she looked at Ember with a worried look. "We'll talk after class." The Transfiguration professor handed Ember; her class schedule.

Ember smiled and studied her schedule. She had transfiguration before lunch this year, but her first hour was Potions. While she did not hate potions, she could do without the professor.

Ember went back to the common room, to get her potion book and supplies. She gathered her books and saw Harry looking very lost as he stood in the hallway.

"Lost?" Ember questioned

"Yes, I think I got turned around looking for transfiguration class and I don't want to be later my first day." Harry answered

Ember mentally tallied how Snape was a few seconds late during the first class of the year, so she should have a few seconds to spare. "Come on, I think I smell Ron's confusion too."

Harry chuckled and followed her down the hall." You know that nose of yours could be a great thing but I bet it's a pain in the arse at the same time right."

"It is." Ember replied

They found Ron about to head in to the wrong stairwell running without a pack.

"Ron." Ember called "Forgetting something?"

He turned and nodded "Yes, I forgot my pack and which way to transfiguration." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Here," Ember sighed as she handed a spare quill, ink, parchment to Ron, "you can just borrow mine, you don't have time to go back to the tower." She led the two first years toward the transfiguration classroom.

"Thanks Ember you're a life saver now let's hurry I don't want to be late." Ron grabbed Harry's arm and ran down the hall.

Ember turned and ran flat out toward the dungeons and potions. She got to the room and sat near Lee at the cauldron.

"First years late to class?" Lee questioned

"Yep." Ember answered

The twins was about to ask her something but Snape stormed in to the room looking crossed and with a box in his hands.

Ember gripped the edge of the worktable, as she caught the scent of what was in the box.

Lee leans over and whispers in her ear. "What's wrong, girl?"

Ember's eyes flickered to Lee but she did not reply; she was trying to keep her mind clear of the primal side that said to flee.

"Today, class; we will be discussing a new item it was found by the muggles and the magical world has found some uses for this new metal." With that, he pulled out a small ingot.

Ember felt a chill of fear go up her metal-coated spine.

"Now this looks like silver but it is not, the metal here is light as an empty beaker but is stronger than steel." Snape continued but he noticed that Ember, who so similar to Lily, that he could not deduct points from her when he so wished too.

Ember's grip on her sanity was slipping, why did Snape have to find that metal?

Snape continue to drone on about this strange metal every occasionally looking her way.

Ember finally had enough, and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Ember, what do you want?" Snape questioned

"It's called adamantium, sir. It's rumored to be indestructible." Ember explained

Snape turned to look at her with a sneer. "And how pray tell me, how do you know about this, I have only heard about a few months ago."

"I have heard of it in the States, it's also used for experimentation on mutants, they are muggles with extra abilities." Ember answered

"Hmm fine then let's continue and copy this potion as it is so need to be able to handle this metal without destroying the container." Snape instructed

Ember wrote on the parchment in front of her, all she knew about the metal. She looked through the door, a few seconds later a knock sounded.

A student from sixth year looked in, "Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see Ember."

Ember stood and walked out the door heading to the headmaster's office. She got the old gargoyle, spoke the password, and went upstairs.

Once the feral witch was in the Headmaster's office.

"I can't keep doing this." Were the first words out of Ember's mouth.

"I know dear and I'm sorry but for now that's the way it is." Dumbledore spoke with a sad voice.

"No, it's not and you know it." Ember growled, "I can't pretend to be something, I'm not, I'm a mutant and a witch."

"Fine then how can we make it better for both you and any others we may find in the future?" He asked

Ember smirked, "Let me break the news to Professor Snape, he needs to know how dangerous that metal is." she looked at the headmaster, "And treat me and my kind the same as you would any wizard or witch, we just have extra abilities."

"Done by the end of day, Snape will speak with you and the sample will be sent to your home. As for the rest here at the school, yes I can do that in the world it will be a long and hard battle the same as in the muggle world." Professor Dumbledore answered

"Professor Snape brought adamantium into the classroom, and I rather just show him what it can do." Ember explained, "I can get the point across without ever touching him." She turned toward the door, "I'll let Professor Xavier deal with the rest of the world."

"Ember, before you leave this came in for you as well." He passed a thick folder to her.

Ember turned back, and took the folder. She opened the folder, "Merlin's Beard, How am I supposed to get this done along with my course work here?"

"That is a fine edge we all must walk." He said in a sage voice.

Ember just walked out the door confused, and back to Potions.

Once back in the classroom, Ember put her stuff down, walked up to the box, and just took it.

"Miss Ember, what in Merlin's name, are you doing?" Snape questioned

"What does it look like; I'm taking this and going to send it to Professor Xavier." Ember replied, "You have no idea how dangerous this stuff is."

"Oh and you do miss Ember?" Snape questioned

"Yes." Ember replied, "Want to know why?"

He looks at the rest of the class "You're all dismissed leave now."

Ember looked at the three people in third year that knew her secret, "Have the others meet in the Common Room, I'll explain." Then she turned back to Snape.

"Well I'm waiting." Snape stated

Ember took a step back and raised her hand, "this is why." Her claws slide out of her hand. "My claws are adamantium coated."

The wizards jaw away dropped in surprise "What in blue blazes is going on here."

Ember looked at him, "Everything, I have said is the truth, I was experimented on by muggles."

"Fine take it and I don't care anymore." Snape scoffed

"Sure, you don't." Ember muttered she lifted the box with ease, went back to the table, and got her stuff, placing it on the box; she carried it out of the classroom.

Ember went back to the Gryffindor Common Room there she saw a note and a different box waiting on the table.

"Now what?" Ember asked aloud. She picked up the note and saw that it was a port-key to send the sample to Xavier's school.

Ember put the metal into the box, and said the activating word. "Mutant." With a pop, the box disappeared from the room.

Ember sat down on the couch, thinking of how she could tell everyone about her.

The twins walked in to the room followed by most of the third years that were in potions class to witness, her rebellion.

"How many of you know what a mutant is?" Ember questioned not looking at her fellow third years.

About three of them raised their hands. They all had confused looks on their faces.

"What do you think of them?" Ember questioned again, still not looking at her housemates.

One girl spoke with a sad voice. "One of my muggle friends was taken away by the anti-mutant group, I haven't seen her since." another spoke saying he did not care one-way or the other they don't mess with him, he won't hurt them.

"Then your friend wasn't a muggle in the normal use of the word." Ember stated

The last just had a sour face and looked at her with suspicion.

Ember glared at him, "What is your problem with mutants?"

"I rather not talk about them and let's leave it at that, why you one of them?" the student questioned

"Yeah, I am. Got a problem with it? You are not living up to the Gryffindor legacy if you are not being brave." Ember replied

He looked at her "I have only one question then you for or against the monster Magneto's views?"

"Magneto isn't a monster, he's not misguided. I am not on his side at all." Ember answered

Malcolm then waved his hand as if dismissing her. "Then I really have no problem with you just don't expect me to be a friend either."

"Seriously, what do you have against someone like me; you're not even a pureblood." Ember inquired

"With the peaceful ones nothing with the ones like him and the 'brotherhood' i rather they were never born." Malcolm answered

"You are really prejudiced, that's like saying Muggleborns shouldn't have magic, if your views are like that, then you're in the wrong House." Fred accused.

Ember's claws slide out in reaction to the threat that her primal side was feeling.

"No! I just think that if you are not doing good with your powers then you shouldn't have them at all. Plain. And. Simple." He spoke with a slight growl to his voice.

George went up to him and slapped him in the face. "You're a bloody idiot, Malcolm; no person can decide that not even an oracle so just shut the bloody hell up."

"Then we wouldn't have this school at all." Another voice spoke up.

Ember looked up as Professor McGonagall walked into the Common room.

The group all turned to look at their head of house. "Professor, what are you doing here?"

"I am your Head of House remember, and one of the paintings warned me in time to stop something before it happens." Professor McGonagall explains, she walked up to Ember, "Easy."

Ember looked to the rest of her year-mates and to the Professor, she felt the need to run or fight her way out.

Professor McGonagall held her ground. "Shush, no one is here to hurt you, kitten."

Ember growled and backed up further but her claws slowly slid back into her hands.

"Ember, rein in your other side." Professor McGonagall urged

The feral witch gave a small growl and then pulled back to a crouch.

Ember closed her eyes as she fought to regain control. Professor McGonagall sensing the threat has passed turned to look at the student that almost had his throat ripped out. The professor had a disappointed expression on her face.

Malcolm just stared at McGonagall "what she's the one that was dangerous not me." He accused while pointing at Ember.

"Ember's not dangerous, she's younger then you mentally. And you're the one that was pushing her to the edge; you don't walk up to a hippogriff do you?" McGonagall questioned

"Please don't." Ember whimpered.

"No, you don't." Malcolm said in an unsure voice now.

Professor McGonagall looked at Ember deciding on how to explain without making muggles seem to be truly evil. "Ember is a student of Professor Xavier, he teaches young mutants to control their powers, just like how Hogwarts professors teach you to control your magic."

Ember opened her eyes, the ones closest to her saw within her eyes a scared and frighten child with a touch of wild animal.

Fred and George both move in closer to her slowly placing their hands on her shoulders they both gave her a hug.

"My mutation is different than others; I am a feral mutant, meaning I'm more in touch with the animal inside me then other humans." Ember explained

Malcolm just watched the twins hug Ember and she seem to ease into it. He took a deep breath then bowed his head "Look Ember I won't say all mutants are the same but I'll keep an open mind to all things and I'm sorry that I upset you."

"It happens, normally when I lose it; Logan is beside me." Ember responds, she looked up at Professor McGonagall. "Am I in trouble?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head "since no one was hurt and it's the beginning of the year I might be willing to forgive this if it never happens without me being here."

Ember grinned, "I can't promise anything, Professor."

"Just try dear that's all i can ask for I guess." Professor McGonagall replied

"Anything else, you want to know about mutants? I promise my feral side is in control for the moment." Ember asked, "We still have time before our second class starts."

The group shook their heads and the twins continue to hold the feral girl.

"I am younger then I appear to be, reasons I can't explain properly, I'm only about three years of age." Ember explains.

Fred got a smile on his face "So does that mean we can call you our baby sister?"

"Call me that, and you will not have anything to wear." Ember growled she noticed that the group of third years was starting to wonder off. "I know who my father is…," she whispered

George guessed " It was that Logan bloke right."

"Yeah, was it his charming personality that gave it away?" Ember asked

Professor McGonagall watched the three of them, silently.

"Yeah plus we saw the two of you at the station." The twins replied

Ember looked up at the professor, "Professor, is there a way to test someone's genes to see if they're related?"

She thought for a second then nodded. "Yes but it will take some time to make the potion if you're willing to wait a day or two we can do here."

"The reason I asked, is that Harry smells similar to me." Ember explained, "He's not a mutant, because I know what Logan's scent is, and I think Harry and I might have shared the same mother."

"Well then I'll have Professor Snape start the potions at once but you must tell Mr. Potter your thoughts of this before the potion is done am i clear young lady."

"Crystal." Ember replied why did she have the feeling that Professor McGonagall would agree to test Harry because of his home life.

"Fine then I will give you three a pass for your next class but i suggest you straighten yourselves out then get to class." Professor McGonagall said with a soft smile.

Ember stood up and went to the girls' dorm to get her work for her next class. By the end of the day, she was no closer to figuring out how to explain to Harry about her theory.

It was evening in the Common Room, everyone had just returned from the Great Hall. Ember looked at her folder of other course work, then at Harry. "Harry, can I talk to you for a second?"

Harry turned to look at her and gave a small smile. "Sure, Ember give me one second then I'm all ears." He ran up to his room then ran back to her.

_Here goes nothing._ Ember thought as she sat down on the couch, "What would you do if you found out you had a sibling?"

Harry looked at her then thought "Well i guess I would want to find out where they've been and if they're ok and happy where they are. After that i wouldn't know."

Ember nods, "I have this idea, but it needs to be tested."

"You think that maybe you may have found someone maybe even you right." Harry asked hopeful.

"Yes, the reason, I believe this is that your scent is close to my own, my biological father is a mutant named Logan, I just met him recently, but my biological mother is a completely mystery to me." Ember explained.

"Well I'm willing to try it out if you are but even if it's not true i still want to be your friend." Harry agreed and gave her a hug.

"When you feel comfortable, I want you to tell me what it's like at your home, I might be the only one that can make certain people listen to reason, I'm not just a student here, I represent my kind as well." Ember requests.

He shook his head "No its fine I don't want to burden to anybody it'd really not that bad now."

"Harry, I'm part animal. I can smell a lie twenty feet away." Ember deadpanned, "And I hate being lied too."

"I'm not I just don't want to bother you with my problems you have enough to worry about than just me." Harry explained as he backed away from her.

"You're not a walking knife rack, kid." Ember scoffed very-Logan-like.

"Your right I'm not but that is all the more reason not to give you more grief." Harry responds

"If you knew what I had done in the past three years, you wouldn't have said that." Ember stated "I have learned one thing from Logan, lone wolf as he is, is that pack protects each other, and if I'm right. There is nothing on this earth that can stop me from protecting you."

Harry sniffed back a few tears then really surprise Ember and hugged her. She felt that if she did not have her metal skeleton harry would have cracked a few with how hard he was holding her.

Ember unsure of what to do just held the boy.

A few minutes passed and harry let her go." Thanks Ember, I needed that but i think it is time for lights out and we both have class in the morning so night 'sis'" He smiled and went up to his dorm.

Ember nods, but she knew she could stay up, a bit later than the others could. She stayed up working her mutant high school work.


	6. Chapter 6

Ember was sitting in the great hall during her special hour where she would train her mutant powers, but this time, she reached out with her mind and was speaking with Professor Xavier.

"_Ember, what's wrong? You normally avoid contacting me, this way?_"

"_Normally, you try to reach out to me, and I'm in the middle of class_."

"_True, but this is Saturday and you have already sent in your weekly assignment so what can I do to help you."_

Ember let her mind retrace everything that has happened, and her theory that she may have a biological half-sibling other than her X-siblings, they were all related through Logan's genes.

"_Hmm, very interesting and you feel his home life is not the safest one there._"

"_He's acting like a feral child, and not in the mutant sense, Professor._"

"_I see and you wish to remove him from them and bring him here?"_

"_My other choice is following in Logan's footsteps. But I doubt our kind would be welcome there._"

"_No, I would think the result would be less than pleasant._" Ember heard him give a small chuckle.

"_I just don't know what to do, Laura and I aren't the closest of sisters. I think she's still sore that I can totally wipe the floor with her._" Ember had a smug edge to her thought, she opened her eyes, scanning the area to make sure no one was approaching her.

"_Ember, I keep telling you, Laura is just as competitive as you are. The only reason the two of you are not close is you're just like oil and vinegar._"

Ember's eyebrow rose, "_We're salad dressing? Honestly, Prof. you have been in the mansion to long. So anything going on the mutant wide web?_"

"_Some most of it rumors but I must tell you there have been sightings of Sabertooth and his prodigy by the name of wildchyld_."

"_Is this something, I should keep my senses alert for, that freak might just catch wind of me_…" Ember questioned

"_Yes, they both been sighted in Europe where exactly I don't know without tipping my hand so just be aware and don't be afraid to ask for help Logan is still in England._"

"_What is Logan still doing in England? I thought he would have left by now._" Ember asked

"_You know as well as I do he'll do what he likes plus I think he's hunting saber tooth already_."

"_Great…I was hoping, he would save the rip apart downtown London until break_." Ember sighed, her head snapped to the side, as she caught the scent of someone, approaching the great hall. "_Sorry, Prof, but I have to cut our telepathic bonding session short, someone is coming._"

"_Very well, I'll talk with you at another time and tell young Potter that I'm working on getting him here for winter break_." He closed the connection with her.

Ember stood up from the table, where she was sitting, "Might as well, send Logan to Harry's relatives, he would make them agree to anything so long as he doesn't kill them." She mused aloud as she slide out of the half open door.

"I'm telling you there no way that pizza can be better than a barbecue roast." the statement was from a passing student.

Ember didn't know what she was hearing, and she wasn't all too sure, she wanted to find out. She made her way to forest once more just to relax and run for a bit. Once there, she saw a few of the centaur foals running at the edge of the woods as well.

Ember stopped and put her hands on her hips, "Do your mothers know you are so far from your herd?"

They all stopped and turned to look at Ember. "Wild one, we heard about you. Father said; you don't come to the woods till later in the year." The leader of the group said.

"Did he tell you lot, that I have permission to act as disciplinarian to hard-headed foals?" Ember growled

The leader pawed the ground as if getting ready to run from her.

"Try it and you will regret it." Ember warned, as she shifted into a crouch, she noticed that Hagrid came out of his hut, hearing the commotion. He didn't really have the same permission as she did.

"Ember, what seems to be the trouble, these younglings causing a ruckus here?" Hagrid questions

"Nothing, I can't handle, Hagrid." Ember replied, "Get your hindquarters back to your herd, before I come in there and make you."

The colt paws the ground a few more time as the others make their way back in to the woods. "I don't know why the elder lets you discipline us you're just a foal yourself."

"You need a lesson in manners." Ember growled as she crossed the line from school grounds to forest without fear of the darkness. She unsheathed her claws.

"Hmm, you think those little things scare me, I'm the fastest colt in the whole herd, you would never even get near me." The colt challenged

"I know this forest, better then you do." Ember replied taking another step toward the colt.

Hagrid's eyes widen at the sight of the metal claws, sliding out of Ember's hands, what was she?

With a smirk and a flick of his tail he takes off in a dead run heading deeper in to the woods. "Come on, wild one, let's see if you can catch me see if you can catch a star."

Ember kept her sanity as she chased after the bad-mannered colt. She heard the clops of his hooves echoing though ghost out the wood and the laughter all around her. "Come on, wild one, you play with the older stallions, come play with me, and see if you can find me in my home."

Ember smirked as she headed down another path, to narrow for this colt's body, but just perfect for her. She came out ahead of the trail head where the colt was heading.

The colt stormed out of the woods and saw Ember waiting for him with a smile on her face.

"You are the foolish one, young colt." Ember stated, as she started running toward him, she left her claws out; she cut him on the hind flank, not deep enough to permanently injure the colt but just enough that he will be limping for a week or two.

Ember tilted her head, as she heard the sound of an adult centaur coming.

The colt fell with a yelp of pain; he turned to look at her with a look of shock on his face.

Ember wiped the blood off and sheathed her claws, "Now if you are not blind, you would have noticed my markings all over the tree line."

The herd chief showed disapproval at his son as he cantered into the open space.

Ember nods in respect toward the chief, "He isn't lame, and he will heal."

"Star chaser, I told you before to stay with the herd and to not tempt the wild one." He nodded to her. "Thank you, wild one, he's at that age, and I'm grateful you didn't do more."

"I knew who he was by his scent, and he got what he deserved. If you would excuse me, brother. I think I have some explaining to do with Hagrid." Ember replied as she turned and walked away. As she was heading back, she caught the faint lecture the chief was giving his heir. She exits the wood to find Hagrid right where she left him staring in to the woods where she ran in.

Ember rubbed the back of her head, "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"So you're the Wild One, the centaurs have been talking about." Hagrid replied

"Yeah." Ember confirmed, "I like the name."

Hagrid invited her into his hut, for rock cakes and tea. Ember declined the cakes, but had some of the tea.

"Now you mind explaining those claws, I saw and what exactly are you." Hagrid asked as he sipped his tea.

"The claws are bone but they are encased in metal alloy called adamantium. As to what I am, I am half-mutant." Ember answered. "A mutant is a human with a genetic abnormality that causes abilities that varies."

He nodded and gave his cup one last swig. "So you're saying the claws for the most are part of you, well so long as you aren't killing anything in these woods needlessly, I have no problem with you."

"I do not kill intelligent creatures. As for the herd, I am an adopted member." Ember replied, "Not even you can claim that."

"No, they trust me just never thought as a member I envy you on that note but if you ever need a hand just let me , I nearly forgot the professor sent this note for ya." He passed a note to her.

"Which Professor?" Ember questions.

"McGonagall said something about a test." Hagrid answered

Ember stood up, excited. "It's ready! Thanks for the tea." She sprinted out of the hut and back toward the castle.

Hagrid just waved and laughed at her excitement.

Ember sprinted to McGonagall's office. "Here, Professor."

The professor smiled and pointed to a seat. "Now we're waiting for Mr. Potter."

Ember nods.

A few seconds later, Professors Dumbledore and Snape came in; the latter using the levitation charm carrying a cauldron, following them was Harry.

Harry ran in to the room breathing heavy having ran all the way here. "You wanted to see me, Professor McGonagall?" he asked gasping for breath.

"We're going to use a potion to test, Ms. Ember's theory." Professor McGonagall explains, "We just need a strand of hair from you both."

Ember reached up and plucked a strand of hair from her head, already feeling her healing factor replacing the missing strand.

Harry saw for the first time all the others in the room as well and slowly going pale as he too plucked a hair and added it to the potion.

Ember dropped her strand in, not trying to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it. She tapped her foot waiting.

The potion smoked for half-a-second and then revealed an image of a red-haired woman with bright green eyes.

All three adults gasped the name of the witch the potion revealed. "Lily."

Ember looked at the woman, who's DNA was half her own.

Harry turned to look at the adults in the room "Is this my mother?"

"Yes, Harry. This image is of your mother." Professor Dumbledore answered, "And Ember's too."

"It's not possible." Snape stated looking between the two Gryffindor students, "She can't be…"

"Professors, I have something to confess again, but I don't want others to overhear." Ember spoke up.

"Then that mean we really are related." Harry turns to Ember and jumped on her in a huge hug.

Professor Dumbledore took out his wand and cast a silencing charm, so that no one outside this room could overhear them. "Yes, Ms. Ember, what do you have to tell us?"

Ember looked like she was about to cry, "Genetically; Harry and I are related. However, I was not born to Harry's mother." She gently pried Harry off her, walking over to the other side of the room, "I was not born at all."

Everyone was confused by this.

"Then how in Merlin's beard is that possible?" Snape asked.

"What I said in Potions is the truth, there are some muggles like to experiment on mutants, and some go so far to create their own specimens." Ember replied, "I was created."

"But Ember, if you were made how did you get free from those muggles and end up with Professor Xavier." Dumbledore asked.

"I was released to assassinate one of the X-Men, and a student that is also an experiment." Ember answered, her eyes brimmed with tears. "I had no choice." She looked away tears flowing, "Professor Xavier sensed my approach, and used his psychic powers to stop me."

"Well I for one am glad, you're free of them but professor does this mean she has to live with my aunt now as well." Harry asked with a worried expression on his face.

"No, it doesn't, your aunt doesn't know of Ember's existence, and I plan to keep it that way." Professor McGonagall answered.

Harry was relieved then quickly slapped his hands over his mouth.

"For the cover story, you can say that Harry's mother had to keep me a secret, so she sent me to the states for my protection from He-Who-Must-Not-Named." Ember suggests

The Professors looked at each other, and nodded to themselves.

"Harry, you are free to go, but we must speak with Ember alone for a few minutes more." Professor Dumbledore excused the young boy.

Harry stalls for a moment not wanting to leave his newfound sister alone.

"It's okay; I'll join you in the common room later." Ember reassured "And if anyone asks, tell them I said not to tell unless I'm there."

"Fine, but I don't see why I have to leave I mean if it involves you then it involves me as well right you're the one who said the pack has to help each other out right." He huffed out with a very serious expression on his face.

"And I should have said not to argue with me, because I am a lot more stubborn then you." Ember replied, "And I have the feeling, they need to know about more about my past then I am willing to share with you right now."

"_Do as she says, I wouldn't argue with her if I were you._" A voice spoke to all of them. However, no one was around.

Harry jumped and went to push Ember out of the way.

"It's just Professor Xavier, he's the strongest telepath, I know of." Ember replied, "And right now, he's focusing on me, so he can speak with everyone."

"_Yes, I would be only to pleased to count Ember's new found brother as one of my students as well_," Professor Xavier's mental voice stated "_Quite right, Ember and I'm glad, you're all here we have a lot of ground to cover today._"

Harry slowly stood up and finally did as he was told.

Ember looked around, once Harry was out of the room, "So, what do you need to tell me?"

Ember heard the professor give a sigh himself. "_This is a good news and a bad news situation, I'm sorry to say._"

"Give me the bad news first." Ember replied.

"_It seems that wildchyld has found out about the school and is making her way to you to fight you."_ Professor Xavier answers

"And the good is?" Ember demanded, "Logan caught up with the fur-faced freak?"

"Yes, he caught Sabretooth and is in custody right now and given how fast wildchyld can move you have about a day at most to get ready for her. I just sent over all the info I have the rest I'm sorry to say is up to you till Logan shows up to lend a hand." Was the answer Ember got.

"Good thing, I packed my suit, because this skirt is not good fighting." Ember replied "Anything else?"

Professor Dumbledore began explaining why Harry was placed with his mother's sister, in the end. "So in a way, you can provide the same protection, so we can move Harry from his aunt's house."

Ember nods, "With your permission, Professor Dumbledore, I'm going to go against the dress code."

"Yes, I'll take care of the paperwork as soon as this 'wildchyld' is hopefully dealt with. Will you need anything, Ember?" The professors all look at her waiting to help.

"I think this is one of those times it could be ignored." Dumbledore answered

Ember smiled tightly, "Just one thing you can do to help, stay out of my way. If I tell you to run, you will run." Her claws slide out, "I can heal, and you can't. Plus, I'm not going to fight with magic; this is claw-to-hand."

"Very well, I'll move the students to the great hall and leave the prefect to defend them along with some of the professors as well." Dumbledore agreed.

McGonagall and Snape couldn't believe the change in personality that this girl had.

"I'm going to leave and get ready." Ember replied as she turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Ember got to Gryffindor Tower, she was already looking forward to a rip up the ground, all out fight, she managed get her claws to retract.

Ember ignored everyone in the tower and went straight for the girls 'side, she got her X-suit put on, she carried her gloves and boots back downstairs. Harry saw her and asked, "What's going on, Ember, you going out for a workout or something?"

Ember looked up, she never had a weakness before, she never had someone, she was absolutely committed to protecting, and she had found a brother, a maternal brother. "Or something." She didn't know whether she should tell Harry the truth or not. Professor Xavier learned the hard way that lying to people you trust wasn't a good idea. "There are some mutants that do not follow anyone's rules, Sabretooth and his prodigy are two of them, while as I'm bound to Professor Xavier in so many ways, I can't even begin to get straight."

"So in other words; I'm guessing one or both are coming and you got to stop them right." Harry judged by her clothes. "I know I'll be in the way, so just be careful please."

"One, who seems to think, I'm her rival like Logan and Sabretooth are. No idea, why, she wants to try to destroy me." Ember shrugged "All four houses will be in the great hall." She put on her boots, clipping them in place. She put on the gloves, she extended her claws to be sure that these gloves had slits. "Other than that, I'm looking forward to the fight."

"Still be careful and try not to get hurt, i just found you don't want you gone yet." Harry hugged her and went to join the others in the great hall.

Ember followed, "Harry, most mutants die from being experimented on, I didn't because I have a healing factor." She used one of her claws to slice her own arm, "Look."

"Aww no stop, don't hurt yourself." Harry grabbed her arm.

Ember jerked back, "Look at it, it's already closing up. I heal faster than normal. I have had a lot of wounds in my existence, and I am still walking." She didn't even feel the pain, "Honestly, I don't feel it."

Harry looked pale and shook his "I guess i cant help but worry still i'll let you handle this got kick some butt."

"Stop worrying, the only thing that can kill me is the same metal that my claws are made out from. I have been trained to cope with damage. I can't even be knocked out." Ember rolled her eyes.

Harry laughed and gave her a hug "Talk later then."

Ember ruffled Harry's hair, and then walked up to the professors. "You have two choices; close the great hall doors or using a shield charm to watch what I do?"

They both pulled out wands and cast a double shield spell and one even pointed to a field kit.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Ember questioned

"It's just in case you or one of the students need it." Madam Pomfrey answers

"I'm not going to need that, I have never needed medical attention." Ember replied as she turned and walked back over to the doors, the shield charm was easy enough invisible, but Ember could still smell and hear the outside world.

Just then, they heard a voice yell out. "EMBER, EMBER, GET YOUR BONEY BUTT OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

Ember snorted and step outside the shields, "Gee, did you miss me? I'm touched." She placed a hand to her heart. "Don't have Sabretooth here to back you up?"

The girl was about the same size as Ember, she had her hair in spikes, and sliver tipped, "I don't need that old fossil just like I'm sure your old man doesn't need to help you either."

"Logan's been tailing, you ever since you left." Ember replied, she extended her claws, much to the surprise of everyone in the hall behind her.

"Well then i guess then I'll have to make this quick." with that she jumped at Ember with her teeth bared.

Ember ducked and rolled, "Poor kitty can't get me." She stood up, a feral grin on her face.

"We'll see about that." and tossed a disc at her.

Ember sliced the disc in half, "Awe, can't fight be hand-to-claw huh, Sabretooth doesn't fight like that and you supposed to be his prodigy. Yeah right." She ran at the other feral mutant.

"Hey just because he teaches me don't mean i can't improve it." With that, she kicks out and hits Ember square in the jaw.

Ember shook her head, and punched the other feral in the side with her claws.

Wildchyld growled and gripped her arm and with a swing, threw Ember into the wall, and jumped on her slamming her head repeatedly into the wall.

"You messed up my hair!" Ember snarled out as she brought up her legs and kicked Wildchyld in the gut.

"I always said your hair was to long anyway don't you know the short look is in." with that she clawed Ember's face leaving four long gouges in her cheek.

Ember growled as the gouges began to heal, she charged at Wildchyld ramming her with all six claws into the wall.

"What's the matter Ember worried your boyfriend won't like the new look." She slashed her across the chest and then kicks her away.

Ember rolled, she needed to end this fast. "I don't have a boyfriend, why would I want one when all you would do is murder him to get to me." She spat out, as she got back on her feet. "Honestly, you are too stupid for your own good."

Wildchyld screeched and charged her once more slamming her in to the shield and tossed her to the wall once more.

Ember slammed her head backward into Wildchyld's face. "Get over yourself." Ember spared a glance at the wall, '_Wow there is going to be an Ember dent in that wall._'

"Why are you even here your better than then hell you don't owe anything to these flatlines." she stabbed Ember the her claws and then dragged her to the shield. "Look at them, they fear you want nothing to do with you, to them you're a beast, why defend them, huh little girl."

Ember looked at the others; the first year students were terrified of her, but the third years and up were staring at her in awe. The feral witch pulled herself free, and backhanded the other mutant. "I defend them, because I chose too."

"Then you're a bigger fool then I thought." With a final scream, she launched herself and clawed her all over trying to peel every bit of skin off her flesh.

Ember was just getting started when a red beam hit Wildchyld in the back, followed by a bolt of lightning.

Ember shoved the unconscious body off her, as Logan came jogging up.

"Hey Kid, you okay, this thing bothered you." Logan asked

"Peachy," Ember replied as she stood up; she looked back at the others in the great hall then to Logan and the X-men. Should she leave with her family or should she stay and deal with the aftermath? She joined the other mutants, as the professors lowered the shields.

Logan looked at the great hall and pointed to Dumbledore. "You're the joker in charge of these yahoos?"

Ember leaned against Storm as the older mutant, supported as her healing kicked in.

"Yes, I am the headmaster here." Professor Dumbledore answered he still couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

Logan walked up him and gave him the once over.

"Wolverine." Scott warned as he stood close to Wildchyld.

Ember was wary as she left Storm's side to join Logan.

Harry walked over to Ember a bit nervous of the man next to his sister. "Ember, you okay?"

Ember nods, "Yeah, my uniform has seen better days now."

Harry chuckled and look over to Logan then pointed to him. "Wow, y-y-you're wolverine, I've seen you on the telly."

"And the other two are Cyclops and Storm." Ember commented "But this guy is where I get my temper from."

Harry gulped and nodded "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Logan looked at Harry, "Logan. No sir, just Logan."

"Thanks for helping, Ember. Logan, it means a lot." Harry beams at the other mutants as well.

Dumbledore steps forward and in a clear voice "please won't the three of you join us for dinner since your all here now."

"Got some chains we can use first?" Ember questions, "We have to chain up, Wildchyld."

"Of course it simple as this." With a wave of his wand, several chains bound wildchyld to the floor.

Storm walked up along with Cyclops.

"Nice place, but the wall needs fixing, unless you want the imprint of Ember still there." Cyclops states

Ember rolled her eyes, before introducing everyone.

Most of the student's just waves and give a nervous giggle the professors greet them with an ease of the social dance.

Ember stretched her joints cracking as they readjusted after the fight, "Storm, is my butt really that boney?"

Storm smiled "No I would say well toned but then I'm not one to judge such things."

"Professor Xavier is with your half-brother's relatives right now, I think he might resort to wiping their memories clear." Scott explained, "We came on ahead, because Logan called for backup."

"Oh good, I would hate to go on a cake eating spree." Ember laughed.

Fred came up "well in my opinion you look just fine."

Logan growled at Fred. "What's it, that's my daughter you're talking about."

"I meant she looks umm very fit sir." Fred stammered out backing quickly away from the older feral.

Harry heard what Scott said and turned to him "You mean I don't ever have to go back to them ever."

"Ember's part of the team, so that makes you an X-men by default and part of the family." Scott replied

Ember stared at Logan, in surprise. "Should I tell you that you have forty-eight other 'children'?"

Logan just smacked his head in disbelief.

"Fifty including Laura and I, but whatever." Ember commented

"I'm getting to old for this crap. Look Ember till the squirt gets to Xavier he's your headache that means you get him in to shape."

"You look good for someone who can't remember his real name or age." Ember replied, "And Harry's not a mutant as far we know."

"Don't get smart with me kid you know what I meant and just cause he ain't a mutant don't mean we can't put some muscle on him I can tell as well as you he ain't been treated well so build him up some ok kid." He ruffled her hair again.

"He's not training with you, he won't survive." Ember stuck her tongue out. She walked up with her hands on her head, heading out the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a month, since Ember's fight with Wildchyld; the two other feral mutants had been dropped off in Antarctica to have cool down time. Professor Xavier erased the location of Hogwarts from Wildchyld's mind.

Most of the students learned to accept Ember for what she was the ones that did not just stood clear of her.

This morning she heard that the first years students were getting ready to learn to fly on a broom for the first time.

Needless to say; Ember couldn't fly a broom to save her life, she was just to heavy metal wise. Still she liked to watch them fly and never missed a school match.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Xavier had re-arranged Ember's classes, so that she could go on evening patrols making sure nothing was wrong, so that she had time to train, time to study, and time to be herself. During her down time, she was generally found with one of three people around, Fred, Harry, or George. Mostly talking and getting to know her or in the case of the twins planning pranks.

She was standing on the tower that overlooked where Madam Hooch taught first year students; she just wanted to be alone. She witnessed the whole incident with Malfoy and Harry.

"That part of the strange family ties hasn't changed." Ember murmured

Ember winced when she saw Professor McGonagall walk out to the field and had harry follow her back to the castle. The feral witch leapt off the tower, and landed on her feet. "I see you need a babysitter until Madam Hooch gets back from taking Neville to the hospital."

The class settles down for the most part the Gryffindors sat near Ember while the Slytherins moved to the other side of the field.

"The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is just as bad as the Brotherhood and the X-men." Ember stated as she knelt on the grass.

The bushy haired Gryffindor girl spoke up "what do you mean i never heard of this Brotherhood before?"

"They haven't made the news out here in England yet, but the Brotherhood is a bunch of mutants, who think the mutants are the next stage of evolution, and that we should be the masters of the normal humans." Ember explained

The girl just looked at her. "That's worst than the death eaters."

"Very much the same, but He-Who-Everyone-Is-Afraid-Of-So-His-Name-Must-Be-Spoken-Like-This. His followers well most of them were merciful and just outright killed muggles." Ember replied

Almost all the other students gasped at the thought that this Brotherhood of Mutants was worst then the dark lord.

"Then you have Prof. Xavier's team, we protect muggles from the Brotherhood." Ember states, "We want humans and mutants to live together in peace."

"That sounds good i wouldn't mind that." Hermione said just then Madam Hooch walk back to the field.

Ember nodded to the flying teacher, and left. She made her way to the great hall and saw Harry sitting at the table looking confused and dazed.

"You look like me after I woken up from my psychic coma." Ember greets, "What's on your mind?"

"I'm the new seeker of the Gryffindor team." Harry said in a soft voice shaking his head.

"Oh, so that's the reason, Professor McGonagall came and got you." Ember replied, "I would love to be on the team."

"I don't know im scared Ember this is a lot to take in" Harry replied

"Come on, kid." Ember stated as she left the great hall heading toward the trophy case.

Harry stood up, walked behind her, and looked at the case with her.

"It's in your blood." Ember replied as she pointed out a golden shield that read Gryffindor Seeker, James Potter.

He looked at the golden shield and read it "Okay so dad made the team don't mean i gonna be any good what if today was a fluke a freak accident."

"How would you know if you don't try?" Ember questioned then she shook her head, "Man, I sound like the Prof."

"Your right, i need to try but I just need to relax right." Harry agreed

"Of course, I am." Ember replied, "I had the best teacher in that area."

"Oh and who was that cause the professor here don't teach that." Harry chuckled at the thought

"It was Xavier." Ember grinned

"Really, Professor Xavier taught you this." Harry asked

"Yeah, after I got my free will, I didn't know how to do the basic things, I was an infant in a child's body, but I had a few memories, I was made to be a weapon, you saw what I can do that doesn't involve reading and writing." Ember replied "But enough of that, at least you can fly, I can't. The first time, I was on a broom, it wouldn't lift off the ground."

Harry looked at her as if weighing her in his head. "Why, you can't be that heavy a broom should have no trouble carrying you."

"My whole skeleton is coated in metal." Ember replied "same as my claws." She gave a light chuckle, "Same reason, I don't go into water besides bathing."

"Really, your whole skeleton I guess that would make it a bit harder but I'm sure there is a way for you to fly." Harry stated

Ember nods, "Yep, that's the main reason, why I can take a beating and keep fighting."

"That crazy but how do you travel in a plane?" Harry questioned

"A plane is heavier then I am." Ember answered "And you haven't seen the jets that we X-men travel in."

"No, but what about at the airports?" Harry asked

"Private airstrips, Xavier is rich in the normal world." Ember replies, "How do you think I got here?"

"I don't know I never thought about till now" Harry replies

Ember shrugged "Oh well, I'm going to sneak down to the kitchens."

Harry looked over his shoulder making sure no one looking "can I join you I used to be pretty good at it."

"Consider this, your first lesson in stealth." Ember replied as she walked to where the entrance to the kitchen was. She reached up and tickled the pear in the fruit bowl. The passage opened, and the two went inside.

Harry walked in and saw the kitchen "wow this place is huge."

The House-elves swarmed them, with food and drink.

Ember noticed the woodpile was getting low, "time to cut down some trees."

"Really you could never near those woods willingly." Harry stated

"I am the main reason that the forest is Forbidden." Ember commented

"You do know your scary sometimes right." Harry shook his head

"Yeah, I know. Why do you think the Slytherins leave me in peace?" Ember replied, "Because they know I will leave them in pieces."

Harry sat down he had a distant look on his face.

"Of course, I would never do that, I might shred clothes; ask Fred and George about how they had to borrow some of Percy's robes sometime." Ember backtracked

Harry snickers and then gave a deep sigh. "Ember, I've been thinking about this coming break and the end of the school year, I know the professor said it was alright but what about the other people at the school."

"They're just kids, why are you afraid that they won't accept you?" Ember asked, "Oh, there is one, I should warn you about right now."

"Mostly from what Dudley did." Harry replied "Oh really whose that?"

"This girl's named Rogue, her mutant power is to absorb the life-force, she can't have skin-to-skin contact, in a mutant's case; she takes their powers." Ember explained trying to hold back the growl about her maternal cousin.

"Oh wow she must be so sad right now not being able to touch any one." Harry looked at his sister.

"Not really, she has a boyfriend, his name is bobby, but we call him, Iceman." Ember replied

Harry shakes his head and reaches for a glass.

Ember gave back her napkin and glass to the house-elf that noticed she was finished. "You about done?"

"Yeah lets go we both got class and I need to study those books wood gave me."

"You do, but I have study period, no professor to oversee me." Ember replied

"True but you got two headmasters to deal with." He shot back to her.

"And a combat and survival teacher, who takes his job seriously, so I got to some skill sharpening to do." Ember remarks.

"Logan is scary but he's your dad so I guess he would be hard on ya." Harry replied

"He's hard on everyone…" Ember replied

"I guess so." Harry agreed

The two left the kitchen, one to class, the other out to the outside log pile. Where she lifted half-ton logs and threw them in the air, and used her claws to quarter them.

A few minutes later, she finished the pile and started stacking logs up.

Ember crouched on the ground, panting, she was stacking wood to increase muscle.

"You do know that you don't have to do that right."

Ember looked up, "Yeah, I know. I just feel like it, the elves do so much for us, and we don't even thank them. Yeah, I know they live to serve, but still it feels wrong in here." She touched her heart.

"How I wish more of our students felt the same as you but they're young." The ghost said

"Besides, slicing and dicing and stacking, gives me exercise to improve my muscles." Ember stated, as she stood back up, "Which House Ghost are you?"

"None they call me Warden been here for many a year." Warden spoke with a near Yankee accent.

"Ember's my chosen name." Ember introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you; you're a strange one you know right." Warden replied

"More then you know." Ember agreed

"You remind of someone I met when I was still alive he never was one to let others work more than him." Warden stated

Ember shrugged "No clue, the only I know that has a long life-span, is Logan."

"No, his name wasn't Logan; I don't remember his name, you just remind me of him." Warden said as he floated beside her.

Ember shrugged again, leaving the pile for the elves to use their magic to bring it in. "So what made you talk to me?"

"I was bored most people don't go around here and I want to talk."

Ember raised her eyebrow, "That so, bub."

He gave a child like smile and nodded.

"So how long were you watching me?" Ember asked wanting to know if this ghost had seen her claws.

"For about an hour or so and I have to say a nice bit of work." He smirked at her.

"Thanks," Ember replied, she wasn't sure why she was talking to a ghost. She rarely if ever had a conversation with the House ghosts.

"No worries, anyway, I'm just about talked out, so I'll leave you here have a good day." He bowed and left through one of the walls.

"Strange ghost." Ember commented as she went into the castle. She heard a noise that sounded like John and Bobby trying to sing to a song only easier on her ears.

"Huh?" Ember stated, she didn't want to follow.

"DUCK!" a voice called out.

Ember hit the ground, "what in the name of Merlin?"

A balloon hit the wall with a crash and she smelt an odor of spoiled food above her.

Ember had to cover her nose; she stood up and backed away, unable to breathe.

She heard a several footsteps come around a corner and saw a few fourth year Ravenclaws stop in front of her. "Sorry about that one of our experiments got a little out of hand."

"And I thought Ravenclaws were the smart ones, I have a sensitive sense of smell. What are you trying to do, kill me with the bad smell?" Ember growled

"No, that wasn't even one of the effects of the experiment, and then peeves added something to it and well you saw what happened." The ravenclaw student answers

"Stop with the experiments, unless you're with a professor." Ember requests, "we don't want Hogwarts to blow up on accident."

"Oh of course." He chuckled and cast a cleaning spell on the spot.

"Mutants are not so hard to control." Ember muttered

"What did you say, Ember?" The ravenclaw asked.

"I said; get back to your common room, before I track down the Ravenclaw Perfect." Ember growled as she turned and went up the stairs to go to the lavatories. She got there and tried to wash the smell off her and at the very least get the smell out her nose.

"Awe, did those Ravenclaws pull a prank on you?" a girlish voice asked,

Ember jumped as a head appeared out of the sink. "Merlin's Ghost, warn someone when you're going to do that, Myrtle."

"Why nobody ever cares anyway, I just moaning myrtle crying her death away." Myrtle responds

Ember growled, "Give me a break, you're existing in the past, not everyone's life is all sunshine and rainbows."

"I know that anyway I saw you talking to the warden what did he want with you?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk." Ember replied

Myrtle nodded her head "I would be careful with him, he's a strange one even for a ghost around here."

"Like I haven't figured that one out." Ember agreed. "See ya later, Myrtle." She walked off, going to gather her books for her next class. The day went by fairly normal.

At dinner, Ember noticed that one of the Gryffindor first year Hermione was not at dinner, Percy did not seem too concerned, but some instinct told her something was off. She also saw Harry arguing with Ron about what she couldn't hear.

Ember sat up ramrod straight as a scent hit her nose that was even more disgusting, then the rotten food prank.

The doors suddenly burst open and Professor _Quirrell came running in, "Troll in _dungeon, Troll in the dungeon! Thought that you should know." He fainted.

Everyone but the perfects, professors and the feral witch were panicking. Ember flashed look at Dumbledore, pleading with him with her eyes, she was sitting closer to the staff table this night. The Headmaster barely nodded before he ordered silence and the Perfects to take the students back to their common rooms.

During the confusion, Ember slipped into the shadows and began tracking the troll.

As she got to the upper levels of the school, she caught the scent of both harry and Ron heading to the girl's bathroom then she found the smell of the troll; also in the girls' bathroom.

Ember sprinted into the room, running straight at the troll. She crashed into the giant brute, forcing it to stumble sideways.

"Back off, bub." Ember growled part of her wondered when she had started to use the word bub that was Logan's catchphrase.

"Ember" Harry called out. "Keep it busy we got to get Hermione out of there."

Ember's claws appeared as if conjured, she swiped at the troll. She saw both of the young wizards run in and disappear behind the troll. The troll swung his club at Ember.

Ember jumped up and was balancing on the club; she kicked the troll in the head. She did not want to kill the dumb thing, but it needed to be driven out of the school and back to where it belonged.

The troll screamed and fell backwards in to the bathroom. The three kids then ran out of the room hold their nose.

Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrell arrived, the last having been awakened by spell. Ember was carefully wiping her claws off, as she did not want any part of that creature inside her system.

The professor looked at the troll then at Ember. "Young lady, what just happened here?"

"The troll wasn't in the dungeon." Ember replied

"I went looking for it, professor." Hermione spoke up.

The other three students just looked in shock at her like that wasn't what just happened.

"I read about them, and I thought I could handle it. If Ron, Harry, and Ember hadn't arrived in time, I would be dead." Hermione continued

Professor McGonagall looks the three as if expecting a different story. In the end, she took points away from Hermione, and then awarded points to Ron, Harry, and Ember for sheer dumb luck.

The group made their way back to the dorms and they looked at each other. "Thanks" they said at the same time.

"You are so bloody lucky that I have special permission to fight anything that doesn't belong in the school." Ember replied, she wondered why Snape's leg was bleeding but didn't voice that one. "What were you thinking? No one could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell about it."

The boys explained what happened earlier that day and then apologize to Hermione.

Ember sighed, "I'm going to bed, and I think you three should do the same."

They all headed off but before they did, Harry went over and gave Ember a hug "Thanks for saving us."

"Never do that again, or at least, if you're going to do something stupid, tell me about it. So I can be there to help out." Ember replied, "I just have this instinctual feeling that you're going to be in heaps of trouble before you have a normal life."

"This coming for the one with the super power, don't worry, I don't think this will happen again." Harry joked to her and with a wave headed off to bed.

Somehow, Ember just knew her brother was wrong. She climbed the stairs and went into the third year dorm, where she discovered every third year girl was waiting on her.

"What do you all want now?" She asked as she made her way to bed.

Once she had admitted to half third years that were muggleborn or half-blood, that she was only close to three years old mentally, they had taken it upon themselves to be her guides in the ways of being a girl.

"We just wanted to know about the troll, and where those three first years went?" Elizabeth questioned

"The troll wasn't in the dungeons; it was heading toward the girls' lavatory." Ember replied, she went on to explain what really happened and what Hermione claimed happened.

Christmas break was fast approaching, Ember was in Hogsmeade with the other third years, she was doing her shopping for her few friends and brother.

Ember felt as if she were being followed. She looked over her shoulder, searching but couldn't figure out who was following her, or why.

Ember ducked into Honeyduke's Sweet Shop to avoid whoever was following her. She waited to see who went by and who she saw shocked her.

Fred Weasley passed by the sweet shop. Ember's eyes widen at the thought of Fred stalking her; but why was he following her? Was it he was just separated from George, and they were going to meet up somewhere, most likely Zonko's Joke Shop? He stopped just outside the shop and swung his head around as if looking for something; he turned around and walked back up the street as if he lost something.

Ember was slightly worried, what could be going on in the prankster's head. She slipped out the backdoor, and doubled around. She found Fred at the last corner looking up and down the street mumbling to him self

"Looking for something?" Ember questioned leaning against a wall with her arms crossed.

"Ahh Ember, what are you trying to do scare me to death?" Fred yelped placing a hand on his chest.

Ember shook her head, "No, I wouldn't question the dead, if that was my intention."

"No I was just trying to looking for George he said he was gonna meet me here but he never showed." Fred answered

"In case, you've forgotten. I have sensitive smell; I can tell when someone is lying to my face." Ember replied.

"No, I'm not lying; I was going to meet him here." Fred's face was flush as he looked away from her.

Ember shook her head, "Never try to stalk a predator." She turned and started walking toward the Three Broomsticks.

As she walked in to the bar, she saw George sitting talking to Lee Jordan and a ravenclaw she didn't know.

Ember walked over and took an extra chair and flipped it around, and sat down. "So, I'll get to the point, George, where you supposed to meet Fred somewhere?"

George looked at her " Yeah but not for an hour or so he said he was going to do something." Lee was shaking his head with a smirk.

"How's stalking me for ya?" Ember asked she leaned her head on her arms, on the back of the chair.

The whole table fell silent at that. George shook his head then looked to Ember. "I guess he finally went and done it."

"Done what?" Ember asked confused

"Look, Ember. Love, you got to keep this a secret but Fred has been thinking about asking you out for a while now and I guess he was trying to find a good place to ask you." George explained

Ember's expression was of confusion, with a slight touch of worry.

"What's wrong, Ember, you look like you saw a boggart." Lee asked

Ember shook her head, she was glad that she had left owl delivery orders. She got up and fled. She sprinted back up the road toward the safety of the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Ember reached Gryffindor Tower, much to the confusion of the professors, who had witnessed her flight. The feral witch sat in the corner, with her knees pulled up to her chest, rocking.

Harry saw her and both he and Ron went up to her. "Ember, what's wrong, did something happen in town?"

Ember shook her head; she muttered something to the lines of "I don't understand..."

"What don't you understand?" Ron asked.

Ember didn't seem to hear Ron, she kept muttering, "I don't understand, and why me..."

Harry gently place his hand on her shoulder "Ember, what are you talking about what's wrong?"

The feral witch stayed in that position the rest of the afternoon.

Hermione came back from the library, and seen the third year mutant witch, in the position. She rushed over, in the past few weeks, she had learned a lot about Ember, which the older girl wouldn't let anyone else know.

Hermione slowly eased the feral girl to her feet and walked her to an empty room.

Ember looked at Hermione, with wide child-like eyes. She began to whisper what had happen that morning in Hogsmeade, that she didn't understand anything at all about relationships between boys and girls.

Hermione on the other hand, listened then left the feral girl when she was sure that older girl wasn't going to slip into a primal state. She went back downstairs to the common room.

Harry saw Hermione walk in. "Hermione, did you find out what's wrong with Ember? I'm worried about her."

Hermione nods, "She's in shock; she found something out that has confused her mentally and emotionally."

"She's gonna be ok right." Harry asked

"Of course, if you haven't been listening, Ember had explained multiple times, she only has three years of life experience and none of it dealing with boys, she thinks of the boys at the Xavier's School as her family and none of them would want to start anything with her because of Logan." Hermione answered slowly as if talking to a toddler.

A few minutes later, Ember came walking down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with a certain redhead.

Fred was about to go over to Ember but George stopped him with a shake of his head.

Ember was still emotionally confused, but her mental state had gotten the alert of Professor Xavier. She felt sorry, for taking so much time from the Prof, but her mentality rested with in his hands or mind.

"Ember, what is wrong did something happen at the school?" Harry asked

Ember shook her head as she sat down on the couch, and stared broodingly at the flames. "I have told you many times, I am not what I appear to be, and people seem to think that I should be my physical age."

"Yes, Ember; I understand but you have to expect some to not know of the mental age." Harry replied

"All of you had childhoods, no matter if they were hard or not, you remember being a child, magical or otherwise. My childhood, I spent my whole life since I can remember being trained from the day I left my incubation chamber. I have no experience in anything that involves being human, which I am not." Ember explained, "So forgive me, for acting like a frighten animal. I have watched the interaction between the students here and at home. However, I don't understand anything at all.

The girls from her year all gathered around her with Hermione and Harry joining in as well as two of the three Weasleys as Fred sat with his head in his hands.

"I was and still am trained to be a weapon." Ember stated as she continued to stare at the fire.

"Ember, some of us sympathize with you and if you want help in the growing up part we'll try to help." One of the third year girls offered

Ember stood up and walked over to the window, "None of you can sympathize with what I have gone through, well except for my sister."

The unofficial head of the third year girls stepped up and placed a hand on Ember's shoulders. "You're right, we probably can't, but it doesn't mean you're not the same girl we've started out with and we hope to help fill in that missing part of your life."

Ember turned "Yeah right, I can hear the whispers about me, half the school is frighten of me, even half this House is."

Harry came over to her. "Ember, do you really think some of us don't know that haven't you noticed those that talk against you never do it around us."

"I noticed, but it still doesn't matter, in that regard they are just the same as everyone else, who hates and fear mutants." Ember replied, she looked up, at the silence telepathic message was clear. "Professor Xavier is coming soon."

The muggleborns all gave a gasp and Harry nodded. "So why is he coming here don't he have to run his school?"

"I do not know, I am not telepathic, Prof Xavier can hear thoughts so that is why I'm able to speak with him, and most of the mutants do know how to control their powers." Ember replied "But we do try to keep our mutant powers a secret." She leapt up on the window still, crouching. "I wonder if Professor Dumbledore would be mad if I poke holes in the side of the tower?"

"Ember, what are you thinking about?" Harry questions

"Going up on the top of the tower, call it in the animal inside but I need to be outside." Ember replied

"And you can't go up the normal way." George asks.

"And have Snape or Filch demand to know where I am going?" Ember retorts.

"I'm sure he won't mind just go." Fred said in a somber voice, he stood and went up the stairs to the boys' side.

Ember watched Fred go with confused and yet remorseful eyes before using her claws to start climbing out the window. She got to the top of the tower just as the moon top the woods and shone on to the lake.

The feral witch stood still trying to collect her thoughts and control her emotions. She felt the wind play along her hair and skin. In the distance, she heard the hunting horns of the centaurs.

The centaurs wouldn't be able to help her deal with her raging internal battle.

Ember felt wetness on her cheek; she reached up with her hand. "I'm crying?" sighing, she jump from the building, using her claws to lower herself down to the girls' window and went inside.

She found Hermione sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Ember questioned

Hermione gave a small smile and passed her a tissue. "Just here to make sure your okay and just be here for you."

"I'll be fine, once I get my claws into the danger room." Ember replied, "There is nothing here to heat my blood."

Hermione turn head with a look of confusion.

"Confused about the danger room?" Ember asked as she leaned against the bedpost and crossed her arms.

Hermione blushes and nods her head. "But I didn't want to ask give all the stress you've been in."

"Confusion, and the normal and yet advanced beginning of being teenager, but not stress." Ember replied, "The danger room is what the name suggests, it's where we learn to control our powers, or in Logan's case get in a morning exercise run." She looked around, "Of course, we only train our powers for the good of mankind."

"I figured as much." Hermione chuckled.

Ember got out her nightgown, "Anyway, I'm going to bed."

"Ok, I'll leave you to it then." Hermione replied

Ember crawled under her covers, but didn't sleep.

The next day, the feral witch's head snapped up as she heard the familiar sound of a wheelchair.

"Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier."


	10. Chapter 10

Ember got up from the table and rushed over to the wheelchair bound mutant. "Professor!" which surprised some of the students was that Ember gave a hug to Professor Xavier.

"Ember, what have I told you about running indoors." Xavier mocked scolded her.

"Not too, unless I'm being chased by Logan." Ember replied "And with the amount of stuff, I pull on him, I could win a marathon." Her eyes swept across the courtyard.

"He didn't come." Xavier point out "but someone else did."

Just then, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her eyes "guess who?"

Ember sniffed before reaching behind her and throwing the person over her shoulder. "Someone who knows not to mess with me, when I don't my eyes being covered."

With a bang and a chuckle, "Now you would never hurt you true blue friend right, my froulin."

"You are the only one who smells like those gut bomb breakfast burritos." Ember replied "Nice to see you too, elf."

"Hey I love those things." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, and you smell like them mixed with sulfur." Ember retorted before seeing someone pass though the wall.

"Like this place is so cool."

Ember looked at the professor, he shrugged.

The rest of the Gryffindor house was just staring in shock at the trio in front of them.

Kitty ran over and gave a hug to Ember, much to the confusion of the feral witch.

"So where's this brother, we heard about?" Kitty asked

"Awe and I here I thought you missed me?" Ember questioned

"We did but he's been the talk of the school." Kitty replied "Plus your coming home for break ain't ya."

Ember growled "Alright which on told everyone? Scott, Storm, or Logan?"

Ember looked at the Professor.

"We came a little earlier then excepted." Xavier answered, "I wanted to meet with your teachers, seeing as I am your guardian in the eyes of the law."

"Well Jean kinda tricked it out of Scott." Kurt gave a nervous giggle.

"If those sunglasses weren't important to him, I would hide them." Ember growled "Let's play guess the little brother, shall we?"

Harry walked into the great hall, he noticed Ember motion with a jerk of her chin to sit down. He did as she told him and kept an eye on the three new comers to the school.

Kurt kept teleporting while asking, "Is it him?"

"Not even like close, Kurt." Kitty answered before taking a good look at the way Ember was acting before walking over to Harry, "He's your newfound brother?"

Harry's eyes shot wide open as the new girl came closer to him.

"Well done." Xavier praised "But how did you figure it out?"

"Ember's actions changed when he walked in." Kitty answered

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Ember exclaimed, "These three are from my other school, Professor Xavier is our mentor and guide, but these two are my friends, Kitty and Kurt. The blue elf might look strange but he's harmless."

"Like hi everybody." Kitty said with a smile and a wave.

"Hello" Kurt greeted with a small smile as well.

Ember shook her head, before walking over to Harry. "Little freaky, but you get used to them."

Xavier wheeled himself over to the other professors where he began talking to each one of them.

"So Harry, tell us about yourself." Kurt asked.

Ember growled a warning. "Shut it, Nightcrawler."

Kurt teleported out and reappeared next to kitty "What did I do now?"

Ember just went over and grabbed both of them by the arms, dragging them from the hall.

Harry watched them leave.

Ember dragged the two, aware if Kitty wanted to she could phase right out of her grip. She stopped and turned around.

"Froulin, what going on why you dragged us out here?" Kurt asked after straighten himself.

"Listen and listen well, I don't know much but I do know this, my brother has not had the greatest of upbringings. Do not ask him to tell you about it." Ember growled

"Ok, ok, we won't ask at all, I'm sorry we just want to get know him that's all." Kurt waved his hands in defense.

"We have time for that later." Xavier stated "After all the boy is going to stay with us during breaks."

Kitty turned to the professor "Like really this is so cool I can't wait."

Ember's brow raised in question.

"I decided to come and get you early for break, and Professor Dumbledore has agreed." Xavier explains.

Harry came rushing in to the hall with a smile on his face you would think he hit the lotto.

"Yes, Harry. It's true." Xavier assured, before tapping his temple. "I can read minds as Ember has told you, while I try not invade someone's mind against their will, some thoughts are easy to guess."

Harry jumped into Ember's arms and gave her a hug "Oh my goodness this is gonna be the best Christmas holidays ever."

"Easy kid, we ain't there yet and you still got to pack before we leave." Ember replied

Professor Xavier watched the two; he knew the rules of a wizard-in-training, that they couldn't use their magic until they were seventeen outside of school. However, with this newfound familial relationship between Ember and Harry, there were factions that would see the boy as a way to get to Ember and through her, Logan.

Ember's head snapped up and looked to the great hall. "What you all looking at?"

"Girls can't resist the fuzzy dude." Kurt replied, as he started to show off.

"Kurt, behave; we're guests here and you're not that all that." Kitty said while smacking Kurt in the head.

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on Lance." Ember teases

"You keep him out of this." Kitty snapped while blushing at the same time.

"I know I'm still new to whole emotion thing. But it's…fun teasing you." Ember replied, "and believe me, I can think of some puns to use on Quicksilver."

"He always is the first done in everything." Kurt joked

Ember looked down at Harry, "Quicksilver's mutation is that he can run really fast, I'll have Logan explain other things to you later..." before looking at the two teens. "Come on, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler. I'll show you the tower."

"Sure sounds great." They both agreed

Ember leads the two, leaving Xavier with the others to field that landmine. The two x-men followed the feral witch, checking out everything, the pictures were watching them. Kurt kept playing with his image-inducer, trying to get it to work.

"Sorry, Kurt, but tech won't work here the magic is just too high." Ember explained

"That's crazy, how do you live here?" Kurt questioned

Ember shrugged "I use Logan's combat and survival class to the extreme here."

"I just couldn't do it, I need my computer." Kitty shuddered at the thought.

Ember nods in agreement.

"So what do you do for fun if you don't have any Internet?" Kurt wondered

Ember was about to answer when she heard something, she jump at Kitty and Kurt, knocking them down just as pillows came flying at the spot they just were at.

"Hahaha, little firsty got a surprise." They heard the voice from the upper levels of the tower.

"Peeves." Ember snarled out, "That was low even for you." She kept snarling, "You idiot, poltergeist! They aren't students here!"

"What the little wild one don't like my pranks." They heard.

"Your pranks are worse than the twins and Kurt combined!" Ember snarled

Kurt looked at his friend "my pranks aren't bad period." He huffed.

"You tried to put magnets on me!" Ember exclaims, "Peeves get lost before I have Professor Snape get the Bloody Baron!"

"Not before this last gift." They heard a raspberry and a faint whistling sound.

"One of these days, Peeves. One of these days." Ember threatened before resuming going to the tower.

"Are all the spooks here like that jerk?" Kitty asks with a sour look.

"No, just don't go into the girls' bathroom on the third floor." Ember warned, "There is one who doesn't like anyone in her stall."

"Your school is so weird as that's coming for me." Kurt shook his head.

"Yeah, how about you try being the only mutant here." Ember replied, "I feel more at home at the institute."

"Yeah, I guess that might be tough for you." Kurt agreed.

"Yeah." Ember grunted as she jumps over the trick step. "Careful trick step."

One of Kurt's legs fell through the step and kitty just walked around him." Now see she warns us." The blue student complained.

Kurt teleported to another step. "That was just wrong."

"I was thinking, of seeing if I could have one installed at home." Ember replied innocently

"Nine, nine, nine." Kurt yelled waving his hands.

"I'm kidding, yesh. I do have a sense of humor." Ember replied as they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"We'll work on it a bit more if you don't mind." Kitty smiled and looked at the portrait "Ok she's nice looking but what's so special about her."

"Password" the Fat Lady requests

"The Fat Lady is the portrait door to Gryffindor Tower." Ember explains, before giving the password. "Caput Draconis"

The portrait swung out and the trio entered the common room of the Gryffindor tower.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Ember replied, as she heads toward the girls' side of the tower.

The two teens looked around in awe as the followed her up the stairs as Kurt tried to go up, he felt his feet give way and found himself at the bottom once more.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm?" Ember grinned

"You did that on purpose didn't you, Ember?" Kurt accused

"Who me? Just stay there and we'll be out, unless someone wants to give you a lift?" Ember questioned looking at Kitty.

"Nah leave him there." Kitty chuckled as they continued.

Ember went over to her bed and opened up her trunk, grabbing her backpack, she kept for breaks; she got out a change of clothing, street clothes. She packed up her clothing, and wand just in case, she wouldn't need anything else. She was caught up on everything, even finished the assignments that were given for over break work, mainly Snape trying to lessen holiday cheer.

"Hey Ember, you think like we should pack Harry's trunk for him" she heard Kurt from the bottom of the stairs.

"Never thought about it." Ember called back, as she shouldered her pack. "Might as well."

They all moved over to the boys' side and started on Harry's stuff. When they got to his clothes Kitty and Ember where fuming at the state of his clothes. "When we get home, we're taking him clothes shopping."

Ember snarled furiously, "If the Prof didn't erase their minds, already, I would so go animal on those creeps!"

"Of course, professor McGonagall, just give me a minute and I'll have my stuff packed and ready to go." They heard Harry at the bottom of the stairs.

Ember dropped Harry's things and slammed the trunk shut, "Phase now!"

Harry walked in and saw his trunk out and packed he didn't think anything of it and walked back down stairs to the professor.

Kitty and Ember appeared out of the wall in the common.

"Got to love phasing," Ember grinned at Kitty.

"Like wow he really is happy about this trip." Kitty smiled "let's hurry and meet him in the hall."

"We don't have too, we can just wait here in the Common room, that's why I had you phase out of the boys' side." Ember replied, she went over and sat on the couch.

Harry came downstairs and saw the three mutants sitting on the couch" Oh hey Ember, I didn't see you there hello Kitty and Kurt so we're all ready to go right." Harry beamed to them.

Ember looked at Harry, "Want to see how we get around?" she grinned at Kurt.

Harry smiled, nodded, and grabbed his trunk.

"Why are you taking your trunk?" Kurt questioned

"Well all my stuff in it can't leave it here."

"Yes, you can. What are you going to do over break your homework?" Ember asks, "We do have to come back here."

Harry looked back to the trunk then Ember, "But what about my clothes, I can't wear the same stuff all break long?"

"Harry, Professor Xavier takes care of his students that don't have a family to buy stuff for them." Kitty explained

"How do you think I afford books every year?" Ember commented, "Xavier does give us an allowance for doing chores."

"Less talking more teleporting," Kurt decided he grabbed onto both girls' arms, while his tail wrapped around Harry's arm. In an instant, they were standing near the doors to the great hall.

Before long, three mutants, one hybrid and one wizard were on their way to the US.


	11. Chapter 11

Many hours later, they pull-up to the mansion where Harry sees a group of kids playing and two faces he remember from their last visit.

Ember gave a sidelong glance at Harry, using her training to gauge his reaction to seeing a group of mutant kids.

Harry's eyes were wide with excitement and worry he looked over at Ember and then to Scott and Logan then back to her.

"How about you show Harry a room where he can stay." Professor Xavier suggests, and then added telepathically to Ember, '_I'll have everyone meet together and explain to them. Tomorrow morning, we will have our regular session._'

Ember barely nodded in agreement, "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

"Okay, Ember, sure." Harry nodded as they left the car.

Ember and Harry walked into the mansion, "Now we have the foyer, unlike Hogwarts, I think the professor trusts us not to go sneaking into each other's room, some students bunk up, others are grateful they have their own rooms."

"What about you, you got a roommate?" Harry questioned

"Not really." Ember replied, "I think the Professor expected that I will not be sane most of the time, so he gave me a room to myself."

He looked at her confused "But as far as I seen except for that fight, you seem normal to me?"

"I am more in touch with my primal side, I told you about my childhood." Ember replied

"Yeah but professor Xavier helped you get pass that right?" He asked softly

"Not all the way, I still remember, I have regular sessions with the Prof, he goes over everything I learned about human contact and explains it to me so I can understand or I end up as you witnessed." Ember explained, "Now we have bedrooms here, everyone else attends the high school in town."

"You sure it's ok. Umm, could I sleep close to your room?" Harry asked

Kurt teleported into the hallway. "He can stay in my room, while I'm gone."

"Ahhh, Kurt, what the heck?" Harry yelled as he grabbed his chest.

"Sorry, I do that to get around." Kurt apologized "But the offer stands, I'm going back to Germany for the holidays."

"Really, Kurt, it's ok with you?" Harry asked

Kurt nodded and showed Harry the bedroom.

Ember leaned against the door, "Once we figure out another arrangement, we'll see what rooms are still open, or we have to move stuff to the attic."

Jean came down the hall, "Ember?"

"Yeah, who else?" Ember responds

"Welcome home." Jean replies.

Jean looked behind her and saw Harry for the first time.

"Jean, this is Harry. With the professor's permission, he will be staying here until he is old enough to live on his own or not." Ember replied, "The Professor will explain the rest."

"Hello Harry and welcome to the manor I hope to you like it here." Jean greets, before leaving to meet with the Professor and the others.

Ember grinned, "Well, you saw where the restrooms are, the bedrooms. Let's move on to the kitchen, and the other areas."

Harry nodded and followed her further in to the manor. They saw the kitchen and the normal area of the school.

"Now for my favorite part of this place." Ember stated as she pressed on the wall and a hidden elevator opened up.

"Oh wow, hidden passageway to just like the school wicked." Harry replied

Ember took Harry and they went down to the lower levels.

"Now if I catch you down here, without me or another older mutant. I will make Snape look like he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed for the last twenty years." Ember threatened.

Harry gulped and shook his head in agreement. "Don't worry not gonna happen."

"Now there are three parts to the lower level, the hanger, Cerebro II and the danger room." Ember explained.

"Cool, so where to first, can we go the hanger first please." Harry asked

Ember nods and leads Harry over to the hanger, where large black jet was resting.

Harry looked at the jet and walked around it in awe "wow this is so cool."

"SR-77 Blackbird, twice as fast as the SR-71, with three times the range and fire power." The door opened again, and in walked Scott, as he had done with Nightcrawler, when he first joined the team.

Harry smiled and gave a quick wave at him.

"Good to see you again, Harry." Scott replied "Prof Xavier said you were down here, thought I give a hand."

"Hello Scott, this place is so cool, you really fly this jet, and can I get a ride in it sometime?" Harry questions

Scott looked over at Ember, and knew that she would not agree to this right now, but it is worth a try. "Perhaps in another few years, if Ember agrees, I'll teach you how to fly the blackbird."

"Really, you would teach me to fly it?" Harry's eye went wide and glazed over at the thought.

"But not right now, we'll see about it." Ember cut in. "Any other reason you're here, Scott?"

"Logan wants you in the danger room, like yesterday." Scott answers.

Ember nodded, Scott and Harry went to the observation deck there they saw Logan at the controls.

Ember went into the locker room to suit up, with a spare suit. This put her in mind of her HYDRA gear.

"Glad, you finally decided to show, Kid. I got a nice work out ready for ya to try out." Logan's voice greeted over the speaker system once Ember was in the danger room itself.

"Just start the thing already," Ember replied as her claws came out. She was unaware that this was payback for the beginning of the year.

Harry watched from the observation deck as Ember went through her exercise then became worried yet interested as the machines became even more aggressive against his sister.

Ember on the other hand, kept dodging the machines that were trying to grab her everywhere she turned; she was starting to have flashbacks of her training in the HYDRA compound.

Harry got worried as one of the machines nearly took her head off.

The elevator doors opened up and the Professor rolled out, he kept his face sooth but if one were Logan right now, you could hear the mental thrashing he was getting. Professor Xavier went over to the computer and overrode the whole system.

Ember collapsed in the middle of the room breathing heavily and looking a bit wild in her eyes.

Professor Xavier put his hands to his temples, and entered Ember's mind sending her into a coma that only he awaken her.

Ember's body slumped over as her mind went blank.

"Ember!" Harry yelled as he ran down to her.

Logan followed seeing; as he was the only one strong enough lift the girl up. He didn't think that she had so little control over her memories or that they would still be affecting her.

"Don't worry, Harry, she's just in a coma for her own good. I'll wake her once, I get her calmed down." Professor Xavier explained.

Harry looked to the professor "Are you sure, she's okay? I didn't like the look in her eyes."

"Yes, she may not show it, but her mind is fragile, she was mentally and emotionally abused and neglected. She has made progress in the last three years, she has been with us here at the institute, but she does backslide when pushed or having flashbacks." Professor Xavier answered

Logan carried her into the medical bay and laid the comatose girl on the table, where Professor Xavier wheeled up to her head, placing his hands to her temples.

Harry watched them and waited to see what happened.

As the seconds ticked by, Ember's claws retracted but she still wouldn't awaken, she was trapped in her mind in the past. Where she was alone, unwanted, unloved.

Harry came closer to her bed and placed a hand on hers. "Ember, come on back, your family needs you, I need you; I just found you."

Ember struggled against her past, against the memories that ruled her mind; she could not pull anyone's face into focus.

'_Help me!_' Ember's mental shout was full of pain, the feelings of neglect, of being used to be the perfect weapon kept coming back. She needed someone, who could understand.

Charles Xavier's eyes opened, he released Ember's physical contact and wheeled away. "She's fighting me; her memories are just too strong, she needs someone to focus on." He looked at the two in the room, unsure of how Ember felt. Harry wouldn't do to be that focus because they only knew each other for a few months.

"Look chuck, just link us in and I'll pull her out, just get the squirt out of here." Logan grunted.

A few minutes later, Ororo walked in, "Yes, I will be happy to assist Harry back upstairs."

Harry stalled not wanting to leave Ember's side "I don't want to leave, can't i stay, she might need me."

"Harry, you do not have the understanding of what Ember has been through, Logan does." Professor Xavier explains, "And there is a chance that Ember will awake and hurt someone."

"But she promised she would never hurt me were pack her words exactly and pack help each other." Harry shot back to the adults in the room.

"That maybe true, but she made that promise when she was sane." Logan growled "And pack obeys the alpha in this sense that is me."

Harry growled in frustration "Fine, but the second, she's back. I'm right by her side and you can't change that."

"We'll see about that." Logan growled before taking a chair and sitting in it.

Harry huffed and stormed out the room tears in his eyes. He almost ran straight to Ember's room.

Ororo placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "You know it's easy when you talk about what is troubling you."

Harry wiped his eyes and tried to take a breath "I just find out, i have a sister and she's in trouble and I can't help her. I mean i don't have any powers like you all but I still want to help."

"She's only in trouble with her own mind, child. Do you think she would forgive herself, if she caused you to be hurt while she wasn't in control and her primal instincts are?" Ororo questioned

Harry sighed "B-b-but Ms Ororo, I want to help I know she would hate herself because I got hurt but she needs help now and I can't help." he flung himself in to Storm's arms crying once more.

The weather-controlling mutant just held the child, "The only way to help her is letting the adults help her, and you're only a child. Who I think has had his own share of neglect and abuse but not in the way Ember has."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Ororo. I mean Ember's life been so tough and now this." Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes once more "Ms. Ororo think Logan and the professor can help her?"

"I have been dealing with young people that often come from homes that their relatives do not see their gifts as a blessing; you show the classic signs of a suppressed child." Ororo replied, "As to Logan and the Professor, they are more experienced in this area but it is a first that Ember would really need Logan's support to help bring her back."

"I guess your right, Ms. Ororo, I'm just scared right now as to the rest you're right but you can't tell anybody about it please it's in the past and I'm here now." He lay down on Ember's bed and just closed his eyes.

"So are Ember's troubles and she still has problems dealing with it. You can't just forget about it." Ororo replied, as she sat down next to Harry.

"Why not it's in the past both Ember and Professor X got me out of there so my life is better." Harry looked to the older mutant

"Because it's a part of who you are, without proper treatment you can never place your trust in good people or good mutants as this case is." Ororo answered, "Ember has accepted that it wasn't her fault that she was made and trained to be an assassin."

"Look Ms. Ororo I'm just not ready to talk about it, Maybe later but now just ain't the time." He grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to him.

Ororo nods, "Alright, and the same is with Ember, she doesn't know how to be a sister, she doesn't understand how to be a child. Just watch her around the other students." She stood up and left the room.

"Umm, Ms. Ororo, thanks for not pushing, I'll be down in a minute." He flopped back into the bed and tried to nap.

Logan through Professor Xavier's help went into Ember's mind and he was glad he had a strong stomach, because the memories were sick and twisted, how could anyone do this to a child.

He found a very small Ember hidden in a corner.

'Help me,' was the silent plea.

"Come on kid it's time to go this place and for us and your family's waiting." Logan said in a soft voice trying not to scare her.

"What is a family?" the small child looked confused that is when Logan realized that he was dealing with the past version of Ember, the one who was trained to kill him.

Logan took a breath and thought, "Well family are the ones that care for you and love you, you got a kid brother worried sick about you and your friends as well." he explained slowly. "So let's get the heck out of here, huh; because this place isn't any good for ya." He reaches out with his hands to grab her when she jumped back and growled at him.

"Nowhere is good for me." Ember's older and mature voice came as the child switched from child to the teenage body of the same person.

"That's not true ember and you know it Harry and the others are waiting." Logan spoke keeping his voice soft and calm.

"Yes, it is. Who wants to have the copy, the second best? When the original is around." Ember responds her insecurity was because she felt inferior to Logan.

"You're not a copy. Your Ember a smart kid and a tuff witch, I ever saw plus I know for a fact there one person that don't care." Logan reasoned

"Yeah right." Ember scoffed

"Yes, I'm right; you're the one that saved him, he needs you. Or did you forget about him." Logan replied sharply.

"He doesn't need me; I can't take care of him. I can't even keep my sanity together during a training session, which was completely brutal so thanks a lot for messing with my program." Ember replied, she knew it was Logan's fault.

"Look I'm sorry about that but that kid out there worried about you, look I'll show you." He looks up "Chuck show her was happened just before I came here."

"I heard him..." Ember admits, "But I'm just not ready to be among the others."

"Well you can't stay here either this place is unhealthy for ya remember what the professor showed ya come on lets go." Logan responds.

"Are you saying my own mind isn't healthy for me?" Ember questions, still not moving. The scenery changed from the HYDRA compound to the danger room when inactive. "I'll let you in on something else; I'm staying like this to give my half-brother time to befriend the other students here, without me playing interference."

"Your own mind no, where we were in your mind yes." Logan smiles "heh, sneaky kid, I like the idea just don't stay here to long the kid does really need ya."

"Hey Professor! I know you can hear me, so I think you need a therapy session with Harry, he doesn't want to talk about anything that involves his relatives!" Ember pointed out before a couch appeared and she sat down on it. "Now if you don't mind, get Logan out of my head."

Logan raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'm out of here just remember don't stay here too long." He said as he faded out of her mind.

"My head, I can stay in here as long as I want." Ember replied before her forced coma turned into true sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was banned from Ember's room downstairs, as he was caught to many times in there and what's worse that Jean and Kitty took one look at his clothing and dragged him to the mall for a new wardrobe.

"But my clothes are fine, you don't need to go shopping." Harry protested as he was dragged to the car.

"Your clothes are four times too big for you, plus when you wear them, I think there is enough room for a circus in there." Jean replied.

"Consider it this way; you get a tour of Bayville." Scott suggests, as he was dragged along to drive.

Harry looked at Scott "You're the oldest cant you make them stop." He pleads with the teen.

Scott glanced over at Jean, who was staring at him, "Sorry, can't."

Harry banged his head on the seat. "I'm doomed, you were my last hope."

"To be honest, we're on orders." Scott replied pulling out of the garage and the institute all together.

"Orders? From whom so at least I know whom to blame for this bit of torture." Harry moaned to the seat in front of him.

"Ember." The older teenagers answered in unison. Everyone except Harry knew Ember's plan was to stay unaware of just day-to-day activities until Harry made friends at the institute.

"If they didn't ban me from the infirmary I would so put a maker to her face." He groaned again.

"You are spending too much time down there; the others are going to think you're a ghost or something." Kitty replied from her place in the backseat.

Harry looked at them "So I don't want her to be by herself."

"She's never by herself, but you have to have life too." Jean replied, "The Professor and I have been taking turns informing her of everything that is happening." In addition, she was awake for most of the time too, she just plays at being unaware whenever Harry was with her.

"Fine plus spike did want to show me how to skate broad." Harry finally agreed with them.

"That's going to wait until summer." Jean replied "We don't need you break your skull open on the icy sidewalk."

"Fine but you are right, I do need to hang out with the rest of you guys." Harry admitted

"Face it; you're our honorary little brother." Kitty grinned before hugging Harry.

"Don't know if that's a completely a good thing." He joked to kitty.

"You do know who fills in if Logan is unable to teach us combat and survival don't you?" Scott questioned, he had the idea that Harry didn't know that Ember was fully qualified to teach them how to fight.

"Who, I mean Logan and Ember are the only ones right." Harry asked

"Ember does." Scott replied

Kitty sighed, "She's worse than Logan when it comes to training."

Harry snickered at the thought of it.

"Stop laughing, because you're next on her list." Jean replied, "She even spars against Rogue and that's saying something!"

"Me no way. I'm not up to your guys level even the x-babies are better than me." Harry gulped

Kitty shrugged, "What are you going to do if one of the brotherhood decides to mess with you?"

"The brotherhood, why I haven't got now powers and nobody outside the manor knows I'm Ember's little bro." Harry replied

"Doesn't matter, they're just bullies and you can smell Toad before he even shows up somewhere." Scott replied

"Eww, Ember told me about him could you just dump him in a swamp." Harry replied

The three x-men laughed, "I wish."

"Hey, don't worry, Harry. Wait until your ready" Kitty smiled and hugged the young wizard.

Harry nods, and then groaned as Scott pulled into the mall's parking lot.

"Well here we are let get this shopping started." Kitty yells as she grabbed harry and pulled in it.

Scott and Jean were sure that if Ember were with them, she would confused but laughing on the inside.

Kitty dragged the young wizard to the first store, started loading him with clothes to try on, and then pushed him into a fitting room. "Now, Harry, try those on and we'll see what looks good and then we'll go from there." The teen just smiled, as Harry looked dumb founded and confused.

It was more of a challenge to find Harry's correct size, because his oversize clothes didn't help much.

After what felt like hours to Harry, Scott decided take pity on him and took him to the food court for lunch.

"Welcome to the real world, girls like to shop; I think it's in their DNA." Scott commented "Well the only girls in the institute that I know of that don't like to shop at the stores that we were dragged too are Ember and Rogue."

Harry just moaned in to the table. "Please tell me it's over now."

Scott tried hard not to laugh; but then Harry heard the one voice, he didn't want to hear just then "Is what over, Harry?" Kitty inquired with an overly sweet tone.

"Kitty, I think we have enough to last out the winter." Jean reasoned she came up behind the younger teenager. "I mean there are other chances to shop for Harry."

Harry looked over to Jean with eyes that screamed 'thank you.'

"Well is there any chance of changing Ember's fashion sense?" Kitty questioned with mock-hopefulness.

Jean looked towards Kitty. "Something tells me; that is not going to happen anytime soon."

"I can dream can't I?" Kitty asked

"We better head back before Logan decides to do something drastic to us for being late." Scott declared

Harry almost flew back to Scott's car smiling the whole time.

By the time, they got back to the institute, they heard a very familiar voice arguing with another person, but it sounded like playful banter.

"Ember, you're up, yes." Harry ran towards her.

"Honestly, I have been awake all the time." Ember confessed

"What? Why you had me worried." Harry accused her. He tried to smack her on the arm but Ember proceeded to be too fast for him.

"You were getting attached to me, a little too much." Ember replied "and could you not try to smack me, you would only end up with a bandaged hand."

"You tricked me I was worried sick but your right, I did need to make some more friends but to have Kitty drag me off for cloth was just mean." Harry agreed

"You mean the new grease rags, you gave me were the shrimp's clothes?" Logan questioned walking wiping his hands on a grease rag.

"Merry Christmas." Ember replied sarcastically.

"Oh my goodness, you don't know how long I wanted to do the same." Harry continued to laugh.

"Considering, I am not allowed to seek my own type of torment on your relatives, I had to settle for second best." Ember sighed, "Oh, Mr. McCoy, this is Harry, he's not really a mutant, but he is going to stay here for a while."

Harry turned to the other person in the room and smiled. "Hello sir."

Beast smiled, "First time, someone hasn't run away screaming."

"Why would I run, you haven't done anything to me yet?" Harry replied

"Appearances alone can frighten a person." Beast replied before glancing over at Ember.

"The big blue furball is right, but then I've known him for months." Ember agreed

"Then you never met my former cousin, he was human and scarier then you are." Harry nearly gave an Ember-like growl.

"And judging by your former clothes, he was five times your size." Ember commented, "I'm going to the Danger Room control room." She glared at Logan, "I have to fix my exercise session that someone decided to play around with."

Logan gave a chuckle and looks over Harry and then pointed at Ember. "Get him started on a light exercise program too, he needs it."

Harry heard this and gave a gulp in worry.

"Oh don't worry so much, you're not going anything too dangerous, we mutants only do high level sessions because of our powers. Logan and I have our own exercise session because we can take a lot more than the others." Ember explained

"And yet that makes me even more worried. " Harry paled at the idea of the danger room.

Ember wondered who just was telling on her. She looked toward Beast. "Seriously, am I that bad when I hold training sessions instead of Logan?"

"Don't look at me, Ember. I try not to attend the danger sessions to much." Beast answered, "But I can refer him to a good doctor, for a full medical work up on him before you start."

"Mr. McCoy, I'm fine really, I don't need to see the doctor." Harry disagreed

"You're seeing a doctor and that's final." Professor Xavier made final decision and his tone broke no argument.

Harry bowed his head "Yes sir" in a soft voice.

"You kinda of have to listen to the Prof, he is legally your guardian." Ember comments.

"Magical and mundane worlds." Professor Xavier confirmed "Any way that's for later, Harry, right now to need to but your stuff away. I'll make the appointment."

Ember went over and inspected the bags, "All these belong to you?"

"Blame Kitty, she went nuts." Harry replied

Ember gathered up the bags, "Come on, kid. Got a large surprise for you."

"Really, I don't know if I can take much more." Harry half joked

"This surprise won't kill unless Kitty phases in or Kurt appears out of thin air." Ember replied

Harry nodded and grabbed some bags as he followed the feral witch.

Ember led the way down the hallway, until she came to a door, "Barest necessaries and this room is slightly smaller."

Harry just stared at the door then to her then the door "Really, I get my own.'

"Unless you want to share with the demonic fuzzball." Ember responds.

"I wouldn't really mind but only if I really have to thank you." Harry replied

"No offense to the fuzzball, but I don't want to be picking fur out of my clothes everytime, it's his turn to wash clothes." Ember replies, "Well just don't stand there, open the door."

"Oh right lets go." Harry opened the door yeah.

Harry opens the door and saw his new room with a bed, dresser, and a desk with a laptop on it.

"And I think that laptop, has the same program that is installed on mine." Ember commented as she went over to the stand-alone wardrobe.

Harry just stared in wonder. "Wow, this room is bigger than my old room with 'my aunt.' he jumps in to the bed and stares at the ceiling thinking he could paint a skyline on it.

Ember's nose wrinkled as she fought the urge to growl, but she hid it by looking at the clothes that Kitty had forced upon Harry.

"I still say Kitty went a little crazy with the shopping." Harry groaned as he started to help put his clothes up

Ember turned to the door as Professor Xavier came rolling inside.

"Well Harry, how do you like your new room?" Professor Xavier asked in a gentle voice.

"It's wonderful." Harry answered

"I'm sure Ember will get around to explaining the rules about living in the institute." Professor Xavier stated giving Ember a look.

"I was getting around to that, Professor." Ember murmured

Harry look at her and smiled then turn to the professor "I'm sure that would not be a worry and I'll do my share to help out here."

Ember rolled her eyes, as she finished hanging up the nicer dress clothes, "So when's the party?"

Harry's head snapped up. "Party what party?"

"Each year, we have a friendly gathering before we close the institute for the holidays, seeing as everyone as their own religion, they follow." Professor Xavier explained

"And some of us aren't really the party type. But watching Kurt try to get any female under the mistletoe is funny." Ember adds as she looked over to the professor.

Harry looked a bit stressed over this as this will be his first party ever and didn't know how to act.

Professor Xavier looked at Harry as he sensed the turmoil the young boy was going through, "Just be you, except for the magic part that is."

"Right Professor, just be me not that easy when you don't know who you are." Harry sighed and sat down.

"At least you know your own name." Ember commented "Unlike Logan and me."

"True, but you can have mine or mum's maiden name. I think it would fit you." Harry replied

"No thanks, I rather just be Ember and that's it." Ember responds

Harry sat in the room for a minute then spoke. "Umm, professor, do you think you could close the door for a minute, I want to talk to both you and Ember alone."

Professor Xavier looked at Ember, who walked over and shut the door.

"Thanks, okay, this is kinda hard for me to say but both Ember and Ms. Ororo said I have to talk about it sometime so I figure start small right." Harry spoke as if he was using his voice for the first time.

Ember went over and grabbed the chair, and straddled it.

Harry took a deep breath and began telling both what his life was like before he went to Hogwarts about a half-hour later he stopped "and that's it all I really feel comfortable telling right now."

"I thought as much." Ember replied as her hand tightens into a fist. She could have sworn she heard the metal protesting.

"Hey Ember, calm down, it's over right, I'm with you now not there, so please don't freak out." Harry exclaimed to her.

Professor Xavier sent out a gentle probe to Ember's mind, and found she was clear headed. "She won't revert to her primal side that is righteous anger."

The wizard was relieved but at the same time looked even more worried.

"I do have some control over my temper, I'm not going to hijack the blackbird." Ember stated as she relaxed her hand.

"Yes, I do know that, Ember, but at the same time, you have to look at Harry's point of view." Professor Xavier reasoned

"So I have major temper tantrums." Ember shrugged "I don't see the point, but then I don't understand humans that well at all." She stood up and pushed the chair back in, "I'll be downstairs."

Before Ember left harry asked "Please don't tell the other here or at school I don't want them to know."

"I do not want to keep anymore secrets." Ember stated as she left leaving the door open for Professor Xavier to leave when he needs too.

"Harry, I will try to setup a counseling session for you to help you through this but for now thank you for sharing." The professor stated

Harry smiled his thanks before laying back to enjoy his new bed.


End file.
